Vanilla Twilight
by xXMichiko-Russian-ReaperXx
Summary: Two young boys share a close bong, but, fate has torn them apart... can this small town bring them back together? RusCan.Rated M for my sick mind. DISCLAIMER- i do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, The song Vanilla Twilight, or anyone in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 1.

* * *

_A town in the north..._

_Forever covered in a white Sheet..._

_Will i find Peace here..._

_Maybe if you just hold onto me..._

_The Cold will be more bearable..._

Russia gasped one last time as he set down the box. He brought his hand up to his head to wipe off the small trail of sweat that was running down his forehead. He had been working since early this morning to finish unpacking. All the Nations were gathering here to live with each other as, actual neighbors instead of geographical neighbors... as Friends instead of Enemies... This was all decided weeks before at a meeting. The many Nations were tired of the fighting... they wanted to all escape, somewhere they didn't have to worry about their different backgrounds or Historical Standings... A place to live peacefully with one another...

The large Russian finished looking things over and, when satisfied, finally decided to go do something...fun. He placed on his large coat and, of course, he already had on his white cream scarf that his sister gave him so many years ago. "Snow..." He said, looking up at the sky, that was now emitting small white snowflakes. This whole town seemed to be covered in a white sheet... that was just great. Instead of becoming one with him and living in a nice warm place, Everyone decided to live in this cold little town... How stupid the other nations could be sometimes.

Russia continued to walk briskly through the town. He had to admit, despite how horrible the cold was... it was kind of pretty... the color of the sky, the way the white color hugged and clung to everything... It was peaceful. He kept moving, finally stopping at what was a coffee shop. "Hmm... warmth..." He said, smiling a bit and walked in. He ignored the rather rude whispers and comments he heard from other people about his size or scary atmosphere, and moved to the counter. He ordered a nice Hot chocolate and sat down. "So good da~" He said in a childish way, sipping at it. It was warm, and it felt nice, lightly moving across his tongue... He wished he could drink it forever... but, of course, it had to end.

When Ivan finished, he set the empty cup down, and began starring out the window. He watched as people passed by... going to work, or to see someone... he wondered if, among the crowds... he would see someone familiar today.

Little did the large Russian know, another familiar face was already among the crowd, starring right at him.

Canada starred from amongst a large crowd of people, each of them not taking any notice of his existence, into the deep, violet eyes of the Russian male. Of course he knew who Russia was... or, he had seen him much... maybe too much, as said Russian had taken up the hobby of sitting on said Canadian lately at all the meetings.

All the nations were coming together to escape the chaos of the earth. Canada of course came, thankfully because of Alfred getting a house of his own, since Arthur would have flat out forgotten to arrange one for him. The Canadian felt his train of thought interrupted as he heard a small voice talk to him. "Who?" a small, white polar bear asked him curiously, placing its paws up trying to be picked up. Matthew smiled down at the bear and picked him up, answering with a kind "Im Canada, you know, the one who feeds you?".

This was tradition basically... despite him and this bear, Kumajiro, tho, he never remembered the name, being so close, they always forgot who the other was. Canada jerked his head back to the window of the coffee shop, starring at the Russian again. He wondered if he should say something. He had honestly not that many meetings face to face with Ivan, unless you counted their Hockey matches, which, were probably the only time he got ANY kind of acknowledgment from another country, and sometimes when they just saw each other across the glaciers. They were neighbors after all...

_"Matvey~ lets play!"_

_"o-Ok!"_

Matthew Clutched his head, wincing a bit from a sudden pain he got. He got those a lot... it was like... something was trying to make itself known to him... and then it was gone, just as soon as it happened.

The Canadian let out a surprised 'eep!' as he felt a large, gloved hand come down on his shoulder.

"Comrade Matvey?" The heavy Russian accent said, spinning the Canadian around with much ease.

Canada starred up at the larger nation, a light blush appearing on his face from the surprise. Despite starring at him this whole time, the Canadian hadn't recognized Ivan's realization of being watched, or seen him come outside and attempt to communicate with him.

"H-Hello Russia..." He said, holding his usual, tho, now a bit scarred, smile on his face. Again, except for hockey games, and, old, unable to be re-accounted memories of having him as a neighbor, Matthew didn't know much about the Russian... unless you counted America's horror stories at night, telling of the Cold War, and How the Russian was murderous and terrifying.

"Vhy vere you starring at me da?" The Russian asked curiously, looking at the Canadian with his usual, childlike innocence. He knew Matvey, yes... tho, it took him a moment to see him amongst the crowd, and, it took him an even longer moment to realize he was starring at him.

"oh, uh... i was, uh... i was... just... i thought Alfred might be in there, eh?" he said, thinking frantically, why would he stare, why would he stare! "and i uh, just noticed you were in there and was wondering if i should come in and say hello..." He finally spat out, wondering what harm it would do to say it. From the smile on the Russian's face, the answer was, probably a lot.

That smile, despite its childish sweetness, or how perfectly adorable it was, held something dark behind it... Matthew could feel it.

"Ne? is that so? da?" Ivan said, smiling his usual, Yandere smile at him. The Canadian feared him, he could see it in his eyes... those big Violet eyes... how they were wide, trying to decide what to do next... how he stuttered when he spoke, trying to be careful of what he said. The Canadian was so frail and pathetic looking to him... How could he honestly be the second largest country in the world? and, a force to be reckoned with on the ice on top of it. He intrigued Ivan... Not only were there those two large Factors, but, there was also knowing he was so different from... Ivan felt a twitch of anger even thinking the name, Alfred. Tho they were brothers, Matthew was hardly noticeable, quiet, petite, Polite...

"Y-yes... " Matthew answered, trying to avoid Ivan's eyes... and that smile... it was haunting him... like a ghost... it lingered in his head, no matter how hard he tried to not think about it. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, and he knew it wasn't from the snow that surrounded them.

"Da. vell, you have said Hello now..." Ivan said, analyzing the fellow nation curiously. He was hoping to find someone else to bother for his own enjoyment... it seemed Matthew was that person. He felt his smile grow as he starred at the blond. "Ne? Matvey?" he said curiously, watching the Blond's face jerk upward.

"W-what Russia?" Matthew asked, seeing that smile once more... that haunting smile... he gulped down hard, thinking about what horrible things were probably behind that smile.

"You come and help Russia vith something,da?" Ivan said, not asking, but stating what would happen. He never asked because there was no reason to ask. Everyone would, no matter what, do as he said... it was just like how Everyone was going to become one with Russia.

The Canadian felt his eyes widen a bit, hearing Ivan state that he all of a sudden had to help him with something. "uh, um... with what?" he asked, too scarred to protest.

"You vill know soon enough... come to my house in about an hour... don't be late. da?" Ivan said, turning around and leaving the confused, terrified, and becoming more and more invisible due to lack of acknowledgment Canadian on the sidewalk alone.

The Canadian stood in shock for a good 5 minutes... only broken out of this state by a warm paw on his face, and yet another 'Who?' Question. Matthew looked down at Kumarjiro, fearful tears welled up in the corner's of his eyes as he answered back "Im Canada..."

* * *

Authors Thoughts~ Alright. This is my fanfiction that can be found at Deviant art -i update it up there a LOT and have news in my journal regaurding it, and my other fanfiction, France and Iggy Make a Porno-. This is currently my 3rd FOURTH time editing this text document, so i can add in disclaimer, and Authors 'notes', i changed it to 'thoughts' because that seems all too mainstream and i dont follow the crouds XD you see i took out 3rd, thats cause im re-editing some of my chapters, or, so far, each one but 2.

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Russia, Canada, or any of the characters featured in this work. Nor do i own rights to Owl City or Vanilla Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 2

What was he doing... what was he thinking! The Canadian was actually walking to the Russian's house. It had been a while, and, it was time for him to meet up with Ivan. Shit. He wondered what exactly the Russian wanted him to do... Of course, he was willing to do it, knowing that there was no winning if you tried to deny Russia, but, he couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad or good thing.

Matthew finally arrived at the Russian's door and, reluctantly, knocked. He felt a small blush cross his face as Ivan answered the door, his hair clinging to his face from sweat, and his eyes half closed in a dreamily gaze. He looked... handsome... He smelled like Sunflowers... Wait, it was snowing? where the hell did he get sunflowers?

"Ah, Matvey, your here... please, come in da~" Ivan said in a sleepy voice, opening the door wider for him to walk in. Matthew staggered in, wondering what the hell Ivan had been up to, and, if he would be doing the same... More Sunflowers... He could smell them heavy in the air. and yet, there were none in this room.

Ivan's house was old fashioned... if not for the large Tv, visible in the living room through a doorway to his left, He would think he just went back in time. The house looked like it was made of polished wood from the inside, and it was lighted by Candles on tables and walls. Didn't Ivan have Electricity? of course he did... right, Tv. To his right was a large Oak door... it was crafted beautifully... Ivan must have had it brought here from his own house or something. Moving farther down the hallway, which was getting brighter from sunlight at the end, Matthew could see paintings and pictures. Some were of certain landscapes, and flower pots, one large one full of Sunflowers, of course. And there was a few of Ukraine, whom he recognized, and... some girl with long blond hair and deep icy blue eyes. None were of Ivan tho... he wondered if there were ones in other parts of the house. Finally, Ivan led him to the very end of the hallway, which, was an open door, leading into the backyard... wait... why was it so green on the ground?

Matthew walked through the door way and was amazed to see that, instead of snow covering the grass around them, they were in a greenhouse... surrounded by Sunflowers. "Russia! this is amazing! did you plant them all!" Canada asked excitedly, smelling them all so clearly. It was so pretty... through the glass of the greenhouse, they could see the snow... forever unable to touch or harm the Sunflowers.

"Da... i had them brought here from my house back in Russia... im glad you like them..." Ivan said, giggling a bit. "Matvey is cute when he is excited da~" He said, moving to Matthew's side and starring around them. This place was like his sanctuary... no one could make him feel bad here... and he kept it locked and forbade Belarus from ever entering, so, naturally, She never destroyed the happy atmosphere of the room.

"So... what exactly do you want me to do Russia?" Canada asked curiously, blushing a bit from Ivan's words... cute... why did that make him blush... cute was a word for a girl! he should be yelling or protesting... oh well...

"ah, thats right... take this da." Russia said, handing him a large water container. "vee need to water them, and it is a tiring job for one person, get to work~" He said, smiling cutely and walking away, moving to one side of the greenhouse to work with the plants.

Matthew felt a flush of embarrassment as he heard what Russia was planning... that was all.. So much for freaking out... Matthew moved closer to the other side, lifting the container and sprinkling water on the flowers. One after the other... they smelled so nice... It was no wonder Ivan liked them so much...

"Matvey, are you done yet?" Ivan said curiously, moving closer to Matthew.

"yeah... when did you-?" Matthew said, wondering how long he had been done.

"For a vhile, but, i did not want to disturb you, so, i decided to pretend i was still working, da..." Ivan answered him, smiling his usual, innocent smile.

Matthew couldn't help but blush a bit, wondering how long a 'vhile' was for him... He had been working for a good hour and a half... hopefully not too long.

"Is there anything else you need?" Matthew asked curiously, wondering if he was free, but, at the same time, not as fearful about being here as he was previously.

"hmmmm... i might have something else... follow." He said, getting up and walking back into the house, taking long, quick strides. Matthew just barely kept up without running, finally ending their journey in the... kitchen! This was amazing! polished marble counter-tops, a large double door fridge, polished oak wood cabinets... it was so shiny! He took a moment to take everything in, memorizing ever detail... it was such a pretty kitchen.

"Help me make lunch da..." Ivan said, motioning a hand toward the stove, which, had a container of something with a note attached to it. He couldn't read it of course, it was in Cyrillic...

"Katyusha made this... vee need to heat it up... da?" he said, looking at Canada uncertainly.

Matthew nodded, wondering if that was question, or a statement... it was obvious they needed to heat it up... did he honestly not know that... what was he thinking, of course Russia knew. He was smart. "Yeah... here, i can heat it up for you." he said, moving toward the bowl... It was red... Borscht... he recognized it... Ukraine had made this when she lived with him for a while.

Matthew placed the bowl into the microwave and, after a few minutes, took it out and put it into smaller bowls for Russia and Himself.

"Here you go Russia, i hope you like it..." He said, hoping he didn't make it too cold or too hot.

"da... this looks good, thank you Matvey." he said, taking an experimental sip and moving on to take larger spoonfuls. He would probably die if not for Ukraine's cooking... he himself was really, not the best chef, or, he didn't like cooking... at all. Lithuania always did the cooking for him... He never truly enjoyed it... tho, according to his sister, he wasn't bad.

Matthew sat down across from Ivan, taking a taste of his... it was warm... hearty... it tasted like love... exactly how he knew Ukraine made it. It was always so hard, living with Ukraine and hearing her talk so highly and lovingly of Russia, then to have Alfred refill his head with horrible images and thoughts about him. But... she was so nice... and, from this, he could tell she was a good cook... it made him want to kick himself for not eating more of her food when she lived with him.

After a while, they both finished... Matthew of course, being polite as he was, got up and began cleaning the dishes. He began humming lightly to himself... unaware of the hands that were making its way toward his waist till it was too late. "Ne~" Ivan said childishly, holding Matthew at his waist from behind and smirking. "I think i know something else we can do, da~ " he whispered seductively into the Canadian's ear, and chuckled lightly.

( end )

Authors Thoughts- Ok, chapter 2. if you are following along at this exact moment, i apologize. i am currently going back and re making each chapter document to includ the thoughts, and the disclaimer.

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City, Vanilla Twilight, or anything in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 3

The Canadian let out a small 'Eep' as he felt Ivan's hands hold his waist in a firm grip.

"Ru-Russia... um, uh, im sorry, but, uh... please let go" He said, feeling a blush growing on his face. he wasn't used to this much attention.. and, personally, he wasn't enjoying it.

"Huh, Vhy?" He asked, giggling a bit and rocking to his sides, moving Matthew with him. The blush on the Canadian's face was just so cute... He had to find a way to make it grow. The Russian moved his left hand lower on the Canadian's waist, feeling the Boy's body react in a nervous shiver.

"P-Please Rus-"

"Call me Ivan Da~"

"I-Ivan, please... i, ill break the dishes.." Matthew said, gulping down hard as his Face grew redder. He felt the dish he was cleaning fall from his grip and clatter into the sink. He felt Ivan's grip tighten... And his hand travel down from his waist, getting closer and closer to Saskatchewan.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door... Ivan let out a low, annoyed growl as he moved his hands back and exited the Kitchen, leaving the Canadian to wrap his head around what just happened in peace.

Matthew clutched his chest nervously... his heart was pounding loudly... what the hell just happened! it was just like Alfred told him! this guy was a freaking pervert! Everyone at the meetings had gossiped about what he did, how he made several countries become 'one' with him... Matthew of course never believed such rumors, thinking they were all mean... Now he thought differently. If those rumors were true, what if EVERYTHING Alfred told him was true?

The Canadian peered through the doorway, out into the hallway... Russia was at the door, speaking with someone... He couldn't tell who, Ivan's body was too large. He looked back at the door at the opposite end of the hallway... could he escape that way? maybe... Canada creep-ed out into the hallway, being careful not to make too much noise... Ivan seemed to not hear him. Matthew made his way out the back door, back into the Greenhouse... Was there some kind of door to the rest of the backyard? He moved among the sunflowers, trying to find it...

The boy moved on, through the sunflowers... this place was so pretty, it smelled so perfect... This felt like some weird horror movie... Any moment, the scary Gardener would appear and rip out his guts with a plow!

Suddenly, the Canadian sped up, hearing a voice.

"Matvey~ Vhere are you~" It said... it echoed through the room... somewhere, among the yellow and brown, was Ivan... searching for him... This had turned into the scariest game of Hide and Seek Matthew had played since he had visited France's house.

"Matvey~~ Matvey!~~~~" The voice repeated, seeming to get closer and closer every second... It sounded like it was coming from everywhere... was he going mad? Matthew gasped as he felt something big tackle him to the earth.

Every part of him was telling him not to look, but, the reluctant Canadian opened his Violet orbs to stare into the Deeper Violet gaze of Ivan.

"Found you~" Russia said, closing the distance between their lips slowly. Matthew winced at the feeling of Ivan's lips on his... Despite what he thought, expecting chapped, cold lips... Ivan's were warm, and soft... It would have been pleasant if not for the current situation. Matthew weakly pushed on Ivan, trying to move him off of him... without realizing it, the Canadian was.. Bucking up toward him... Sure, Matthew's mind didn't want this... but, his body language said something much different.

Ivan pulled away, feeling the Canadian physically begging for it... of course, Ivan was no one to get right to it... The teasing was one of the funner parts... To leave them wanting more. He smirked at Matthew and got off of him, watching as the Canadian staggered up, his face red, and a small bulge forming in his pants.

_Why didnt i scream?_

_Why didnt i fight him off?_

_Was it because i wanted to see him smile?_

_Was it because i wanted to hear those words again?_

Matthew exited the house slowly and warily, a red shade still dawning his face. 1 step... 2 steps... 3 steps... he was out the door and broke into a run. What the hell just happened! No matter how hard he tried, he felt the bulge in his pants hardening... just thinking of Ivan... that perfect childish face... the strong grip he had... that sexy gleam he had in his eyes when he- OH GOD! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

After running for a good 6 minutes strait, Matthew was forced to slow down... thankfully, he stopped a short ways from Alfred's house. He moved closer to the house, knocking on the door weakly. After 5 minutes of waiting, his brother, America, finally came to the door to let him in.

"Hey there Matty! How ya been?" He said, smiling his ten watt smile and letting his panting brother in... Unfortunately, America was kind of Oblivious to his brother's physical condition and, to Matthew's dismay, said nothing to acknowledge how out of breath he was.

"So, anyways, i was just heading to Iggy's and then, i heard you knock, so, i decided to just eat 3 hamburgers instead of 6, didn't want to keep you waiting too long eh lil' bro?" Alfred said, continuing to smile that ten watt smile he was so infamous for.

Matthew just made a half smile at his brother, almost immediately forgiving his inability to read the atmosphere. Alfred exited his house, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Sorry bro, i know you wanna hang out, but, i Have to head to Iggy's, you know, Hero stuff..." he said, walking past Canada and out into the street, continuing to be oblivious of the Canadian's condition.

Matthew felt his heart rate and breathing returning from normal, due to him spending these moments not running for his life. He sighed, wishing he had his brother to talk to... well... obviously England was more important than him at the moment... that hurt... it really hurt... Why couldn't Alfred just take the time to listen and comfort HIM. Why couldn't anyone take the time to comfort him... well... there was someone else... but, it may not be in his Vital Region's best interest to talk to him... in the same room... alone... and yet, his legs began carry-ing him closer and closer to Francis Bonnefoy's home.

Authors thoughts- On DevArt, this was actually 2 chapters, the first good sized, the other, not so much XD its cause when i started on the next chapter, and it got to France's house, i chickened out. I cannot rp, or write France, so i needed to go and read Fanfiction, and pay more attention to his actions and how he is. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED... slightly XD few grammar errors is all.

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City, Vanilla Twilight, or ANYTHING in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 4

_'NO! not that way silly~ do it like this!' a small Canadian said as he patted the snow in his tiny hands._

_'Ne? but told me to do it like this da?' An equally small Russian said as he started patting snow around a rock._

_'No, No, No! you can hurt someone that way! is that what you want?' The small Canadian responded, his little curl bobbing up and down._

_'vell, vhat if they vant to hurt me da?' the Russian said pouting a bit._

_'No one will ever hurt you...' The Canadian said, moving his hands to cover the Russian's, 'As long as im here.' He said, smiling at him._

_The Small Russian blinked a couple times before giggling and cocking his little head to the side, his hat almost falling off. 'Ne~ you say the nicest things... matvey~'_

Matthew knocked on the Frenchman's door, tapping his foot a bit impatiently. Why was he here... what could he honestly talk to him about... before he had more time to ponder, said Frenchman opened the door, his eyes falling on the Canadian.

"Mon Petit Mattieu~ Bonjour! what brings you to my humble abode?" said the Frenchman. He was wearing only a Bathrobe, a pink fuzzy one at that, and his hair was tied into a ponytail in the back.

Matthew's first impression was that Francis was 'busy' at the moment, from the look of his wardrobe, and, the noises he could hear in the background. "uh, i can come back some other time Papa.." He said, feeling a blush come across his face.

"Non non non! you must stay Mattieu! Elsa dear~ you are free to go now~ " France said, turning his head around and smiling at the woman who appeared in the doorway. She was... oh god... the maid from France's cleaning service... These houses weren't that big! did he really need a freaking cleaning service! Of course, everyone knew that the maids weren't there to clean. As 'Elsa' left the house, Francis opened the door wider, permitting the Canadian entrance.

France's home was... nice. It had elaborate French decor everywhere. The wallpaper was a light pink, with intertwined flowers. Along the walls were several portraits of old Bosses, old 'girlfriends -as well as boyfriends-', and family. There were a couple of him and England, with Alfred... but not of Canada... no... no one ever remembered him. Matthew would have shed a tear if not for the fact he got over it years and years ago. He had already gone through the sad, emo phase of 'nobody remembers me, papa doesn't even have any pictures of me!'. There were small, carefully carved tables along the walls, holding vases of various potted plants, as well as some rather expensive looking antiques. Matthew followed Francis into his sitting room, taking in just how beautiful it was. The Wallpaper was the same as the hallway, tho, this time it was blue, with lavender flowers... and the pictures were more focused on him and England... Except for one... the outcome of matthew's emo phase... A small framed portrait of him, sitting on his Papa's lap, holding Kumajiro close to his heart.

Matthew took a seat on the french style couch, watching Francis move. Papa was such a... woman sometimes. Francis had moved to the coffee table, which, had hot tea ready for visitors. He poured it carefully, and with such grace even a Geisha would be amazed. He offered the cup to Canada, smiling at him and pointing to the small maple syrup spout available on the tray next to the teapot. Of course he knew exactly what made Canada happy... give the boy some maple syrup, a couple hot pancakes, and he would melt right in your arms... Francis counted on this... He hungrily eyed his beautiful 'son'. Matthew was perfect in every way to him. His eyes were, instead of an electric, loud blue, a perfect light violet color. soft... kind... innocent~ His hair was the perfect shade of blond, and it framed his face so perfectly it almost made Francis wish for it... tho, he never would, his own hair was the sexiest after all in his mind.

"What brings you here Mon Petit Mattieu~ do you wanna visit with your papa? or is there some ozher reason?" He said, smiling at Canada and sipping his tea .

"well, uh... something just... happened... and i need some advice..." Matthew said, adding some maple syrup to the tea and taking a sip. The brew was perfect... not like England's tea, which, honestly, could be better.

"Do tell Darling~ im all ears." Francis said, smirking at the boy. Advice... he was just the most perfect person in the world to give that!

"Well... i was just at Russia's house... and..." Matthew said, explaining what had all happened at the Russian's home... He was so confused... did he actually... like Ivan? or was he scared of him! or did he have some sick attraction to him! he didn't know... hopefully, France's more mature mind could figure it out.

"hmmm, well, it sounds like..." Francis said, his eyebrow twitching as Matthew spoke... him... and... RUSSIA! NON NON NON CELA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE! How could his sweet sweet little Matthiew be with some large brute of a man like Russia! tho he had to admit, he had seen the sexy side of Russia before. "that your... " He said, gulping down his jealousy, and telling the truth for matthew's sake. "In... Love... with him..." Francis said, his eyebrow twitching faster. What if he lied! maybe told him that he was in love with someone else instead! preferably HIM!

Matthew blushed at the words... sure... he had felt something for the Russian, but... it was a loooooong time ago... a very long time ago! he was sure he was over it! "T-Thanks Papa... Je Vous aime" He said, lightly kissing his Papa on the forehead innocently, and getting up... only to be sat back down by a firm grip.

"Non Non Non~ you should stay longer my dear~ " Francis said, his eyebrow still twitching as an aura, similar to the Russian's KolkolKol appeared... now, no one, cept a certain unfortunate Englishman had ever seen such a horrible aura before, so, naturally, Matthew was surprised to see it looming over his Papa.

"Pa- Papa! please let go of me.." Canada said, as his eyes widened in fear. He knew that look on Francis's face... he wanted him... and he wasn't going to let him go till he got what he wanted... God save the Canadian's vital regions! ok... not god... just... anyone!

Suddenly, that 'anyone' appeared. "You Frog! what the hell are you doing!" an angry Englishman shouted as he barged into the house. "You were supposed to meet me and Alfred a half hour ago!". Arthur of course, being the most oblivious of the group, could not see Matthew, but, regardless, the Canadian was happy for the distraction and slipped out of the Frenchman's grip.

"What is it L'Angleterre, i was busy?" Francis said, standing up and glaring at England. Just when he thought he had the little Canadian, Arthur just had to barge in... oh! Arthur had it coming~ he would do everything to him that he couldn't do to previously said escaped Canadian. Francis's angry glare turned into a perverted glint as Francis moved closer, and closer, and, ever so closer, to the confused Englishman.

Meanwhile~ *shot*

Matthew staggered into his house ever so tiredly and let his weight fall onto the couch. So tired... so tired... What the hell was that all about! Couldn't he go anywhere without someone trying to rape or ignore him! Why couldn't he just lead a normal, rape-free life! He sighed and looked up at the ceiling... the white color was so calming... it made him want to drift off. He felt his eye lids fall slowly... only to be shot back open by a sudden presence hovering above him.

"There you are my little matvey~ " the Russian said as he smiled innocently at the fearful Canadian.

* * *

Translations:

Mon Petit Mattieu~ Bonjour: Little Matthiew! Hello!

Non non non: No no no

NON NON NON CELA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE: NO NO NO IT CANNOT BE!

Authors Thoughts- K, this ones now edited~ so happy~ enjoy~

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Any of the characters -cept for Elsa the maid-, or Vanilla twilight and Owl City~


	5. Chapter 5

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 5

Matthew let out a sudden, horrified gasp as the Russian hovered over him. How the hell did he get in! "I-Ivan, why are you he-" Matthew's words were cut off by a sudden kiss from the Russian. "Dont speak my little Matvey~ it vill all be over soon da~" Ivan said, giggling and moving his hands onto Matthew's vital regions... wait... when did he loose his clothes! Matthew starred at his naked form in horror... what the hell was going on! Ivan chuckled darkly above the Canadian as he... wait... he wasn't struggling... he was... Bucking into his hands! Matthew moved his lower half completely instinctively, not taking the time to let his mind control his actions... tho, at this point, he had no idea what his mind was truly thinking, if it was thinking at all. Ivan smirked at the Canadian and moved let his hand grip his vital regions tighter, making the Canadian yelp a bit from a mix of pain and pleasure. " So impatient da~" Ivan said, moving his mouth up toward the Canadian's curl... his curl... dammit. Ivan lightly licked it, just once, seeing what would happen. Almost immediately upon Ivan's tongue making contact with his curl, The canadian's dick shot upward, almost completely hard. Ivan's smirk grew from the reaction, amused at how much power a strand of hair could have over the Canadian. Ivan licked the Curl again, this time with his whole tongue. Matthew let out a yelp, the mix of the hand job and the curl causing his vital regions to become completely hard. Ivan moved his hand a bit slower, trying to calm him down slightly. It would just ruin the fun if he came before Ivan got to move inside him. Ivan gently placed his mouth fully onto the Canadian's curl, gently sucking it, watching as Matthew's face grew into a darker shade of red with each gently suck. Finally satisfied with his results, Ivan moved from the curl, removing his hands from the vital regions, and smirking down at him. "Are you ready my little Sunflower~" He said, eying the Canadian hungrily. Matthew gave a weak nod, now thinking completely on instinct instead of questioning the logic of the situation. Ivan gently kissed the Canadian's forehead and moved his lower regions down, lining his prick up with Matthew's entrance. Ivan plunged forward and Matthew's eyes shot open again... wait... again... it was all a dream. Matthew rubbed his head, double checking to make sure he was still clothed. It was now early morning. "Kumakichi... where are you..." He muttered, starring down at his lower regions. He had a seriously bad case of morning wood at the moment. Matthew groaned a bit, giving his erection a moment to calm down. The snow was falling lightly beyond the glass windows of his house... it looked so perfect... so untouched... like a Hallmark Christmas card. It helped him try to forget the erotic... disturbing... sexy dream he had the other night.

Matthew got up and walked out into the kitchen. He prayed to god that he hadn't left a major mess on the couch... stains of that sort were not only hard to get out, but, attracted unwanted attention from a certain furry friend of his. The last thing he wanted was to walk out and find Kumajiro sniffing his spot, and possibly licking it... this was probably what chicks on their period had to deal with.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked on que as he popped into Matthew's vision, siting in the kitchen.

"Canada.." Matthew said, yawning a bit. Matthew spent taking a few minutes to fill up the bear's food bowl, and then plopping himself back down on the couch he had his rather... strange dream on. Damn Russians... invading his sub-conscience.

_' Vhat is that?'_

_'I dont know... just dont touch it...'_

_'But i vanna!'_

_'NO!'_

_the small boy tugged at the blond's curl curiously._

_'WAAAH! STOP IT!' the blond said, moving away._

_'That feals wierd...' He said, pouting._

_The small boy giggled and hugged him._

_'Fine... but i wanna touch it again some time. da~ ' _

Matthew touched his head, rubbing the spot where his curl protruded from his hair. What was that... a flashback? It reminded him of his dream... his horribly erotic dream that he didn't know if he liked or hated. Da... that word... that small little two letter word... Matthew's train of thought was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone... it was Francis... go figure...

'Hey...'

'Mon Cher! you MUST come over to Alfred's house, there is a party going on right now for everyone~ it will be so much fun Qui~ and it can get your mind off that stupid russian.'

Matthew frowned a bit at the mention of Ivan... maybe a party would be good... even if he would most likely be forgotten the entire time.

'Fine... ill be there later.' Matthew texted back, getting up from the couch and calling over Kumajiro. "Kumasaboro, we're going out... i cant trust you here..." He said, picking him up before he could investigate the strange scent emitting from the couch.

Matthew moved toward out the door, remembering to lock it behind him and stepping out into the cold.

* * *

Ivan had stayed where he was for a good thirty minutes... the boy he loved so dearly was gone now... but he would be back... they always come back~ Ivan giggled and got up, examining the room around him curiously. He wondered where he was now... where the little delicate boy had run off too. He sighed and rested his head on the floor below him once more, drifting off to sleep.

_it was cold... so very cold... A young boy sat on the edge of what is today known as the Bering strait. All that he saw was ocean... and another space of land. He messed with his black hat. He was wearing a traditional russian fur hat, and a warm, tan coat. He also had a cream colored scarf, wrapped in the back like a bow. His sister, Yaketerina, or, as he called her, Katyusha, always wrapped it that way because it made him look cute. He never complained. The boy's name was Ivan. Little did he know, he was the embodiment of a nation that would one day grow to be the biggest nation in the world._

_The little Russian starred out over the water at the other small space of land... it was empty... so very empty... it always was. Except for his sister, Ivan was all alone... he had always been alone. He would travel these vast lands around him, hoping to see another person... but... all he saw were people who didn't want him around, or tried to harm him._

_Ivan sighed and began forming a small ball in the snow below him, wondering why he had to live in such a place. He hated the cold... it was nothing like his old home... He used to live in a big sunflower field with his sisters... Surrounded by warmth... not like now... now where the only warmth he knew of was the fire that he could be burned in if he upset ... Now where the only warmth he had was the scarf on his neck... the love of his sisters... Ivan's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden noise... it was in a language he was unfamiliar with..._

_'Hello!'_

_'hello!'_

_'HELLO!'_

_It seemed to be a greeting... but from who? Ivan squinted his little eyes over the water... to the other side... There was something there... it was yellow, with a purple blue center, and it wore a white dress... It was a young boy, that appeared at his age. Ivan watched the boy bounce up and down and giggled. He looked so beautiful. His blond hair bobbed up and down as he jumped, waving his small hand which held skin almost as white as the snow. The boy had one curl protruding from the center of his hair, the only thing out of place. The rest of his hair fell perfectly around his face... like a sunflower... His eyes were like Ivan's, but, instead of holding Ivan's usual cold, they had a warmth to them... an innocence._

_"__Здравствуйте!" The little Russian said loudly, moving toward the water... up this far, it was cold... really cold... the last thing he wanted to do was get in it... but, it seemed the boy was fearless, as he jumped in and quickly swam to the other side._

_The little blond boy panted as he pulled himself onto up onto land._

_"Iv never seen anyone else here! its so nice to meet you!" The boy said, his panting disappearing almost immediately... he must have been really full of energy, or just used to doing such things._

_"Та вода замораживается, в порядке Вы?" Ivan said, moving toward him quickly, wondering how he could stand such temperature._

_The blond looked at him curiously, not understanding a word he just said... well... that was just great... the first person he got to meet EVER and he didn't even speak the same language._

_"I don't understand you, can you please speak English?" the boy said, cocking his head to the side and analyzing the boy._

_"een-glishe?" Ivan tried to imitate, cocking his head to the side with the boy._

_"yeah, English... DO YOU SPEAK?" The boy said, trying to use his hands to make him understand._

_Ivan shook his head, kind of getting it, but, at the same time, not truly processing it._

_The blond sighed in frustration, wondering how he could teach him. Maybe in time the other boy could learn it... for now, he would just have to use his hands and actions to communicate... The boy smiled at the other boy sweetly, his frustration leaving almost immediately... so what if the other boy couldn't understand him, he had someone to talk too... the first actual person he had ever met... He had only ever known animals and the cold... which, of course, he didn't mind, since he liked the cold, but, still... he wanted to meet another person like him... to hear another person's voice..._

_"My Name is MATTHEW" The blond said, making motions with his hands and pointing to himself when he said 'Matthew'._

_"Get it? MATTHEW." He said, continuing to point. Ivan nodded, pointing to himself._

_"EE-Van." He said, giggling and pointing to Matthew himself._

_"Mat-tew... Matt- vew... Matvey... Da! Matvey~" He said, giggling a bit as the Blond boy rolled his eyes._

_"Close enough i guess... EE-Van... or... Ill call you Ivan..." He said, giggling a bit himself and getting up._

_"Wanna play?" He said curiously, holding out a hand to the still sitting boy._

_Ivan smiled up and him and nodded. "Da."_

_And with that, the small Russian took the Blond's hand, and they both ran off into the snow._

Ivan woke up the next morning, a small tear at the edge of his right eye. He wiped it away and starred at his phone that was buzzing uncontrollably. It was Ukraine... his older sister. Ivan pressed the 'talk' button and answered.

'Здравствуйте'

'There is Party at America's. Вы идете?' Ukraine said, giggling a bit.

Ivan's first instinct was to say 'Nyet'. To say he hated America was an understatement... however... there was the fact that his brother might possibly be there, which, caused him to answer a quick 'Da' and hang up. Ivan stretched for a moment and then got up, making his way out the door.

* * *

** i am using a translator and trying my best to get accurate translations, but, if you find something is wrong and i can improve it, please tell me.

Здравствуйте- Hello

Та вода замораживается, в порядке Вы?- That water is freezing, are you ok?

Вы идете?- You go?

Authors Thoughts- K, this chapter. Most people who read it on DevArt liked it a LOT because of the flashbacks. They have a purpose! i have a HUGE backstory that will slowly leak into the Readers perspective that iv been working on since like, i first got into RusCan XD

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City, Vanilla Twilight, or any of the characters in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 7

_As Stars lean down to kiss you, and i lie awake and miss you~_

_Pour me a heavy dose of Atmosphere~_

Matthew entered Alfred's house and smiled... for once, his brother's house wasn't trashed... this must be a special party if the Bad Touch Trio wasn't drunk off their asses and sexually harassing everyone. The room was covered in blue and white lights... like a blue chirstmas... Except there was no tree. Despite it being a party, most people were not inside the house... most of them were outside in the backyard... Why? When Matthew got out, he realized why. The sky was perfectly thin at this point... the usual milky coating of the sky seemed just a small and thin sheet... You could make out the moon, and the stars... It was so pretty...

"Attention everyone! the meteor shower is going to happen in exactly half an hour, please make sure you are all out here! Arigato." Japan, or, kiku, continued to say, circulating the announcement through the guests.. Well, wasn't that sweet of Alfred, to throw a nice, star gazing party over some wild house party... tho, knowing Alfred, it wasn't his idea, his house was just chosen for the scene... probably because of the nice backyard View.

Meanwhile...

Ivan entered the house, rather... shocked. Alfred was known for throwing wild, unsophisticated, loud parties... but, this place was so quiet... so clean... It was nice. Ivan sighed... the world around him was going through puberty or something. No more chaos... no more immaturity... he would have to deal with that... or, he could just try and stir up some chaos later. Ivan's train of thought suddenly stopped as he starred across the room, out the door... and the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was Matthew... Starring up at the sky... His glasses perfectly reflected the sky above him and his perfect Violet eyes were illuminated in the dim lighting. His figure seemed to glow, like some angle... Ivan couldn't help but let out a small moan as he starred, moving a bit closer and closer... his steps seeming to pick up speed as he walked. Going and going till he finally collided with the Canadian, glomping him excitedly.

"Ne~ Matvey~~ im so happy your here!" Ivan said, amazed that he actually didn't cause the Canadian to fall over. Matthew seemed to be surprised as well.

"Uh... h-hey Ivan..." the Canadian said quickly. "Yeah... im glad your here too..." He muttered, his face now a light shade of red from Ivan's warmth. Dammit... wasn't the point of coming here to get his mind OFF Ivan... to get his mind OFF that stupid dream he just HAD to have. Ivan smiled at Matthew and, continuing to hug him with one hand, moved his other hand up to gently stroke his hair.

"Ne~ Matvey... i had a nice dream last night... vant to know vhat it vas about da~" Ivan said, smirking at Matthew. His dream was so... vivid... so nice... He wished he could know what it meant. Matthew let out a small squeak as Ivan mentioned 'dreams'. God... did Ivan have something as creepy as his? no... god no...

"Uh, Ivan, i would love to but... The stars! yeah! i just wanna watch the stars for now..." He said, trying to distract himself and stare up at the sky.

Ivan frowned at Matthew. He wanted to tell him... he really did... but... fine... whatever... Ivan sighed and stopped stroking his hair, continuing to hug the Canadian, at the waist, with one hand, and returning his other to his coat pocket. He wanted Matthew... he wanted him so badly right now... But he would wait... there were too many people here that could ruin it. oh, speak of the devil...

"Mon Cher! you are here! im so happy!" Said Francis as he moved onto Matthew's other side, glaring at Ivan.

"oh, uh, hey there papa..." Matthew said, wondering which was worse... Ivan, or Francis... either way... his poor virginity was in serious danger. "yeah, im uh, happy your here too..." Matthew said, looking at Francis, then Ivan, then Francis again... going back and forth, not knowing who looked angrier.

"Ne~ Matvey, lets go over there to watch the sky, DA?" Ivan said, tugging Matthew's waist toward him. Francis growled a bit and tugged Matthew toward him. "Non, Mattieu would like to come with me to get something to drink, Oui?" Francis said, smirking at the Russian.

It went on like that... for a good 4 and a half minutes. Ivan tugging, then Francis... then Ivan... then Francis... God Dammit. "Uh, Hey... Look! its Arthur! and hes not wearing his shirt!" Matthew said, watching as France broke away almost immediately and ran after the poor Brit, who, tho he was actually wearing a shirt at the moment, would sadly not when Francis reached him. Well... that took care of one problem... now for the next. As Matthew spoke, his voice was drowned out by the sounds of 'oos' and 'aahs' from the people around him... the stars had began falling from the sky.

"Matvey... Look!" Ivan said, pointing up at the sky excitedly. "Make a wish... da?" He said, smiling at the blonde before he moved his attention to the sky. Ivan knew what he was wishing for... he knew exactly what he wanted...

_'I vish i could have Matvey all to myself.'_

Ivan muttered it over and over to himself, not truly bothered by the fact that the Canadian could slightly make out what he was saying. Matthew was... a little shocked that the Russian was into such things as wishing on stars... guess that baby face was not just for looks. Matthew took a moment before he could think of a wish... he knew one... but he knew it would never come true.

_'I wish people would notice me...'_

The two continued to wish, unknownst to them both that Ivan's arm was no longer snaked around the canadian's waist, it was at his side, while his hand was intertwined with the Canadian's...

* * *

The meteor shower lasted for about 5 or 10 minutes... the only sounds to be heard were the people's un-audible wishes, and the only movement being Francis's own, trying to remove the poor british man's shirt.

Matthew blushed as Ivan moved through the crowds, holding the Canadian's hand, which, was holding his right back. Matthew couldn't understand why... why did he feel so attached to Ivan... The two stopped finally outside the house.

"Did Matvey have fun?" Ivan said, smiling at the Canadian and blushing a bit.

"Uh... yeah... i had fun..." Matthew said, half smiling at the Russian. He was nice... id least... for now he was being nice...

"good... i have to go home soon... vould Matvey like to come with me?" Ivan said, smirking at the Canadian.

"N-Non... sorry ivan... i should get back to my house... got some stuff to clean up..." Matthew said, his thoughts returning to the couch...

"da... fine..." ivan said, sighing a bit... he didn't know why he was being so... well, not trying to drag the Canadian by his ankles back to his house... maybe it was the atmosphere... he didn't want to ruin it. "can i idleast have something before i go?" Ivan said, giggling a bit. Matthew looked at Ivan, a bit confused on what he meant. "Like what?" He said, starring up at the Russian.

"like..." Ivan stopped speaking to bend over to the Canadian. he lightly kissed Matthew on the lips... not too hard... not too soft... just perfect. "That..." He said, pulling away and smirking at the Canadian. "See you later, Matvey~" Ivan said, moving toward down the sidewalk, his hand leaving the Canadian's. Matthew watched as he disappeared into the dark of the streets...

( end )

Authors Thoughts- So, hope you like. This one is a bit short to me. But still, nice and fluffy -like the pancakes i just ate before i started editing this for -

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City, you get the idea~


	7. Chapter 7

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 8

Matthew sighed as he walked home... he felt so confused. He liked Ivan... ok... maybe... Did he want to be with him... maybe... but... it wasn't that simple. Matthew just couldn't fathom being with him... he was so... so... scary.. Not too mention his brother's worst enemy! The Canadian sighed again, this time more heavily. If only things could be more innocent...

_"Now, repeat after me. My Name is Ivan." a small blond boy said, sitting on the opposite bank of the bering strait._

_"Moy.. Naam... IIS... EYEvaan... IIs thaat Guud?" another small silvery blond boy said, sitting on the opposite bank of the strait._

_"Its pretty good... tho, we'll have to work on your pronunciation... but, id least you can understand me..." The other boy said, giggling as he acted out his words... The Russian boy, Ivan, was learning fast... faster than a normal person could... it was so amazing... and, now, he could mostly understand Matthew without him having to use his hands._

_Ivan nodded and stood up, looking over his shoulder. His sisters were making dinner many many miles away from that place... his special secret place... That he and matvey alone could share and know about. The boys both knew this... it was a sacred place for them... and it always would be._

_"Since you did such a good job, how about i come over?" The blond said, jumping fearlessly into the water giggling even louder. He took a moment to swim over to the Russian side._

_"Vhaat do you Vaant to du?" Ivan said, smiling at the other blond._

_"Hmm... well, since I chose last time, how about you choose something to do?" The blond said, his curl bobbing up and down as he thought._

_"DA! i haave somting!" Ivan said, grabbing Matthew's hand and running as fast as he could, leading him farther and farther into the Russian tundra. Matthew blushed at the feeling... He had never met anyone... no one had come to colonize his place yet, so, Ivan was the only other soul he had ever met... and he was enough for him. The two boys ran for a good couple hours... before they finally arrived. About half an hour ago, the snow started thinning... it was getting to actually be sunny... and warmer... Matthew didn't exactly like heat, but, he was happy none the less you be let into the Russian boy's territory this far... He may just be in the European half by now._

_Ivan finally stopped in the most beautiful place Ivan had ever seen... it was a large field... full of sunflowers... Ivan giggled and, still holding the Canadian's hand, began spinning. He loved this place. Him and his sisters lived here. Tho... it seemed that they were both off somewhere now... Ivan didn't care... he wanted to share these moments with the Canadian and no one else. Matthew giggled at a higher pitch, spinning with Ivan in the sunflower field. After a good 15 minutes of spinning, the boys were too dissy to continue. The two collapsed in the middle of the field, looking up at the sky._

_"Matvey, they all have names... That vone iis Nitchka, Aand thaat vone is Luka, aand that vone iis-" The Russian boy continued to babble happily in his strange English, and the Canadian listened, not truly able to understand him at one point because he switched to Russian, but, trying to to the best of his abilities. Ivan finished saying all the names ,-matthew lost count of how many names he said-, and turned his head to Matthew, smiling at him. "Maybe vone day... i caan come to your house... iis it varm?" Ivan said curiously. Matthew nodded. "It depends on where you are... but its pretty warm... " He said, yawning... he was so tired... Ivan smiled at his tired friend and got up, lifting the Canadian onto his back and starting his trek through the snow. He would take him to the strait, and swim him back, or, if he had enough energy, let him swim back... it was like this everyday... no one knew of it... Not Mongolia... not his sisters... Ivan and Matthew shared their own little private place in the world... where no one could touch them... where no one could tear them apart._

Matthew's curl bobbed on his head as the images exited his mind... dammit, again! what the hell was going on... Was that a memory, or just some stupid dream he was having... well, he wasn't asleep, so dream was out.. maybe a daydream... but why would he think up something like that... this was all so confusing... But... Matthew couldn't help but blush.. the images were so cute... so heartwarming... "KumaKichi, im home... where are you?" the Canadian said, starring around the living room... no sign of the bear... oh great... The Canadian couldn't find the bear at the party, so he just assumed that he had gone home on his own... dammit... where could he be! Just then there was a knock at the door... Matthew's hand shot out and he opened the door... to reveal a large Russian, holding Kumajiro. "ne? i think you left something..." Ivan said, smirking at Matthew.

Matthew felt his eyes bulge a good couple inches bigger around. Dammit... Ivan just seemed to be popping up everywhere in his life... "U-Uh... T-Thank you Ivan... but, where did you find him? i thought you went home..." He said, blushing a bit more as memory of their 'moment' came back to him. "Da, but, it seemed your little friend wanted to follow me... do you know anything about this matvey~" Ivan said, giggling and stepping inside, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, uh... well... uh... Maybe he just thought you knew where i lived and wanted help getting home!" Matthew said, wondering why the hell Kumajiro would bring Ivan he-... that damn TRAITOR! he must have heard Matthew say Ivan's name or something in his dream and tried bringing him here... oh! no fish for you tonight Mister! Before Matthew could express any form of anger toward the bear, it bolted from the room... probably to go eat before his precious dinner was suspended from him. Ivan smirked as the bear left. "Vell~ now that the kids are gone~" He said, moving closer to the Canadian, his face a bit shadowed over in lust. This was perfect... no where to run... no where to hide... and a nice couch right there... The Russian giggled as he stalked forward, leading Matthew to the living room and onto the couch. Matthew blushed as he felt his back reach the couch... he was trapped... and Ivan looked reeeally serious. Matthew closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen... but... it didn't... the Canadian cautiously opened one eye and starred up at a, now kind of pissed off Russian.

"Vhat is THAT!" he said, starring at a large cum stain on the couch from where Matthew was sleeping earlier. "Who did this! i must know this instant da!" Ivan said, his mind going from one extreme to the other... what if Francis came and did it... or that jerk Alfred... maybe Prussia.. they would all pay... how dare they! He was pretty freaking sure Matthew was still a virgin... and he wanted him... he couldn't bare to know someone else took him...

"Oh... uh.. .that's uh..." Matthew was too embarrassed to notice the anger on the Russian's face... He could only blush and wonder what to say... should he tell Ivan that he made that... tell him he made it thinking about HIM... no... hell no... what else.. think... think... "i was uh... oh! Alfred came over, with Arthur, and they both sort of went at it, you know..." Matthew said... Ivan however was unconvinced.

"You lie Matvey... tell me why you lie? WHO DID THIS!" He said, his anger growing more and more...

"um uh... promise you wont do anything..." Matthew said, feeling like it was inevitable... and he would have to tell him...

"Nyet... i vill kill whoever did such things to you Matvey... its not FAIR! You are MINE!" Ivan said, his voice a bit higher and sounding hysterical. Matthew blushed, wondering what he meant by whoever did such things to him... did he honestly think Matthew had someone to do that to him? sure, maybe Francis had tried, but, Matthew wouldn't just be with anyone...

"Well.. uh... i was sleeping... and uh..." Matthew said, his face continuing to grow red...

"And uh what?" Ivan said, impatiently starring down at Matthew, almost visibly shaking from nervousness.

"and uh... i kind of had this reallllly erotic dream..." Matthew said, his voice cracking a bit.

Ivan cocked his head to the side curiously, as if he was a child who had never heard the word 'Erotic' before. "About what?"

"About.. uh... you." He finally squeaked out, closing his eyes again, and trying to hid the red-ness of his face with his hands.

"About... me?" Ivan said, his curiosity turning into interest. The Russian grinned once more, this time with a lusty, preditorial grin. "Ne~ then you DO vant me~ da?" Ivan said, gently kissing the Canadian on the area right between his neck and his head. Matthew felt his vital region's twitch with protest as he muttered an in-audible

'n-no'.

( end )

Authors Thoughts- Ah~ memories~ writing this chapter was fun wayyyyy back when XD lemon came next~ and that one was veeeery fun XD sorry if it seems its a bit early, but, i like to smut up my stories a LOT because theres not a lot of RusCan smut on DevArt, which is my primary place to update this.

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City, or any of the characters in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 9

Ivan let his hands trail down Matthew's slim figure, exploring every area. Canada was such a vast landmass, and, despite clothing making it rather hard, he would try to get a feel around anyways... and he wanted to take a tour of it all. His fingers moved down Yukon and the Nunavut. traveling lower and lower. Matthew let out another squeak of protest, completely regretting ever telling him the truth. Yeah, sure, he would, or some other poor soul would be dead if he didn't... but it was better than attempted rape for, what was it, maybe the 3rd time today, the only difference was that this WASN'T a dream, and this just might turn into real rape.

'its not rape if i like it' was a thought that managed to crawl into the Canadian's unwilling to admit it head, but he tried to ignore it.

Ivan, while his hands explored, migrated his tongue into Matthew's mouth, which, had opened up in his attempts to tell Ivan to stop. Matthew, despite 'not wanting this' couldn't help but melt into the kiss, letting his tongue prod out to meet Ivan's curious one, exploring the cave Ivan had left open for his own curiosities.

Matthew let out a rather loud moan as he felt Ivan's hands moving from his ass -which he was ever so happily groping- toward the Canadian's now throbbing member. The Canadian's curl bounced up and down with anticipation, drowning out the last thought of doubt and do not want that Matty had in him. Ivan glanced up and the curl curiously, giggling as he took one hand home from its expedition and gently grabbed the curl, rubbing it between his two, STILL clothed fingers. Ivan needed to get rid of their clothes for this to go anywhere... so, Halfway to the prize, The other hand retreated, moving back up to Matthew's chest, struggling to remove his sweater.

After letting out a little 'mew' of pleasure, The Canadian decided to help, ripping off Ivan's coat -with a lot more ease than Ivan was having with his sweater-, and moved onto his shirt, which, took longer to undo all the buttons. Ivan, meanwhile, had abandoned the curl, for now, and was done taking off the sweater, which, thankfully, only held one shirt under it, which he ripped off -and i mean, ripped off-, greedily, taking in the exposed, milky white skin of the Canadian. Matthew was able to remove Ivan's shirt shortly after. And then came the pants... and the shoes... and the ever so annoying boxers the teased Ivan with their presence. Why oh why did such things exist... they already had pants? why must there be even more in his way?

The Russian moaned a bit as he felt a now more than willing Matthew kiss the nape of his neck, and suck at every small tender spot he could get too. Ivan let his mouth take in the curl, that was still bouncing up and down, and suck on it lightly, which made Matthew only kiss his neck harder, bucking upwards in want to meet Ivan's, still half hard Member. Matthew, feeling the limp prick, let his hands work, gently stroking the Russian's large dick. So large... so large... It made Matthew want to cry to think of that thing inside him.

Ivan moaned again as he continued to lick and suck at the curl, feeling Matthew's hands work. There was no doubt that Francis taught him a couple tricks, considering how masterfully he worked Ivan.

When Matthew finished -and at a good time too, since Ivan would have cumed if he felt any more of that oh so perfect hand job-, Ivan moved down from the curl, capturing his lips once more. Matthew let out a low moan as the kiss deepened, his arms wrapped around Ivan's neck, and Ivan's hands back on their exploration of Southern Canada.

Ivan broke the kiss, lightly nipping and kissing at Matthew's jaw line, whispering 'I love you's and 'Beg for it's in his ear, which Matty replied with small 'je t'aime's and 'please Ivan's. The Canadian felt Ivan's hands, now wrapped around his throbbing member, and started bucking into them. He wanted Ivan... he wanted him inside him... so much~

"S'il vous plaît... Fuck me..." Matthew let out between moans, picking up pace as he thrusted Ivan's hands. Ivan, still kissing the Canadian's ear, brought one of his hands up to Matthew's lips, which Matthew immediately took into his mouth, covering each digit as quickly as he could. Ivan smirked and moved, now hovering above the Canadian, his hand now moving to his entrance. The Russian let one finger slip into the cave, which, was easy enough... it was the second finger that was harder. "So Tight..." Ivan coo'ed as he felt Matthew's muscle try to push him out, but, he persisted, his fingers working the hole with a gentle scissoring motion, slipping in a third, and then a fourth finger, which, elicted more and more moans from the Canadian below him.

Ivan finally withdrew the digits and positioned himself, draping Matthew's legs over his shoulders and easing his way into the Canadian's tight hole. A Couch was such a nice place to fuck after all... Matthew let out a moan of pain as he felt the pressure pushing up. Ivan gently thrusted forward, started slow at first, till he was fully sheathed into the Canadian. Once he was fully in, he began building speed, his hands holding the sides of the couch for support.

As Ivan built speed, his thrusts moving in a kind of rhythm, Matthew began moving, pounding back onto Ivan's dick as it moved inside him, his movements perfectly synchronizing with the Russian's. Ivan began to pound harder, moaning as he felt the Canadian's walls tighten around him from the invasion.

Minutes passed in what felt like hours as the Russian pounded harder and faster into Matthew, hitting his sweet spot every so often and trying his best to find the spot over and over again.

"Right there... right there Ivan!" Matthew screamed as Ivan hit his prostate once more. Ivan smirked, pounding harder onto that spot, watching as Matt screamed louder, and begged him for more.

"Faster... harder... Ivan! S'il vous plaît!" was all Ivan could hear among the moans of pain and pleasure from the Canadian as he moved, his body movements matching those of Matthews. With a final, long moan of immense pleasure, the Canadian cummed, the walls of his cave tightening around Ivan, making him cum shortly after.

After a short moment of panting, and awkward silence, the Russian pulled out, collapsing next to Matthew. The Canadian took a moment to process that everything was still all over, but, finally, turned around to the Russian, snuggling up close to him. Ivan draped an arm around the Canadian, holding him closer so he would not fall... they were still on the couch after all...

"Thank you... Matvey~" Ivan said, lightly kissing the Canadian's forehead as he drifted off, the Canadian falling asleep right after him.

_"I-Ivan... who did that too you?" Matthew asked as he looked at the large bruise on the small Russian's face._

_"It vas ... he got mad at me..." Ivan said, blushing as he felt the Canadian's hand lightly trace the outline of the large bruise._

_"why would he ever do that! those asian nations are such mongrels... i hope i never have to deal with them ore any of the other nations.." The blond boy said, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes._

_"they are not all bad... there is one man... ... he so nice to me... i vish i could get to know him more da." Ivan said, his eyes lighting up happily as he mentioned China's name. He was so... nice... exotic. He would tell Mongolia to leave him alone and, and... he would let him come inside his nice warm house too... he was like a parent to him in a way... like his older sister and Kievan rus, but... more..._

_Matthew blushed a bit more, this time with a tad bit of jealousy from the mention of this new person. "huh? China... well... im nice to you too... you can just get to know me instead then!" The Canadian said, a bit of hurt in his voice as he hugged Ivan defencively, acting as if this '' would come out of no where and take him away. Ivan giggled._

_"Da... do not vorry... does not mean as much to me as you..." Ivan said, catching the jealousy. He was all Matty had, and Matty was all he had... they wanted that to go on forever... no matter what._

_The two children let out a squeak of fear as they felt a strange chill roll down their spines. This was different from the normal cold they felt in this region... very different. It was the cold that came with the appearance of their 'bio-daddy' or, id least, he was the for sure Bio dad of little Canada... Ivan and Kievan were still confused if his father was truly him or Byzantine. tho, it was most likely Him. He was the General... General winter. He had realized his children were meeting in secret a while ago, and, ever since, had been trying to approach them. Over and over... and every time, the two would try to leave before he could get to them... but now it was different... there was no where to hide... the two chose a large clearing where it would take a good 10 minutes to run in any direction to try and escape._

_"My Sons... i have vanted to see you for so long." The general said, landing next to the two boys and hugging them in his cold arms._

_"P-Papa..." Matthew said, smiling at the arrival of his father... Ivan however had a... different view of things. He hated winter... he hated the cold... and he hated the general. Kievan Rus had worked hard to keep this man away, whether he be Ivan's father or not... Matthew on the other hand was aloud to see him, since his mother -the Native woman that Ivan knew not the name of- had always been busy._

_"vee vere playing... i have to go home... Babushka vill be worried da." Ivan said, Babushka referring to Kievan Rus -tho, Bubushka means grandmother, and Kievan was a male and his father-._

_"Nyet... stay vith me and your little brother Novgorod. There is no need to hurry... im sure Kievan vill be fine with you staying a bit longer." The General said hugging him closer into the cold. Matthew curiously looked at Ivan. "Please stay, its ok. Me and Papa and you can all play together Ivan!" Matthew said, giggling happily and playing with the General's beard._

_"NO" a voice suddenly range out, loud and clear, across the clearing. The figure that spoke moved fast, quickly retrieveing Ivan from the grip of the General._

_"HOW DARE YOU! Ivan... i told you not to run off from your sisters!" Kievan Rus said, standing in front of the other two, holding Ivan closely in his arms._

_"B-But Babushka... i vas just playi-"_

_"not another word... Vee are going home, and you are never to come back here again..." Kievan said, turning around and running, leaving the General and Matthew behind._

_Ivan, slung over his shoulder, could only watch as his one happiness... his special person... faded away in the distance... never to be seen again..._

_..._

_"Ne~ my chair is so varm da~"_

_"U-Uh... Excuse me.. Sir... can you please get up... your sitting on me eh." _

_(end)_

Authors Thoughts- Mkay~ lemony goodness~ hope you like. Also hope you like the Flashback. I didnt want this part of it to happen just yet, but, with the first lemon out, i figured i should add it for more length. The idea for Kievan Rus is a mix of my own idea -cause i have a whole eastern ancients family-, and inspiration from a Deviant im a fan of on DevArt named R-ninja.

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, What they do together when they're alone, or the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 10

_A man with a long beard and eyes cold as winter growled. Something had happened, or was beginning to happen. In a similar situation, a man with long blonde hair and violet eyes, ones that had been closed for many many years, had awakened. The two men began moving toward each other, easily trekking over vast land masses and miles of terrain. The two reached each other in a strange place... it was either side of the Bering strait... just has two children had so long ago._

_'It has begun'_

Matthew wined a bit as he felt the morning sunlight invade his dreams. It was such a nice dream... he was a polar bear... and he was sleeping in someone's lap. The person smelled like sunflower's and Vodka... the person loved him and kept him safe from all the other polar bears. Come to think of it... the other polar bears looked familiar... like it was some metaphor for his life... eh... or he was just forgetting something about kumajiro and his mind was trying to make him remember. Matthew sighed and let his eyes flutter open to a beautiful sight.

His silvery blonde hair was sprawled out around him, shining in the sunlight like morning snow that was untouched by even the smallest foot print. His face was a perfect shade too... It looked almost completely white, but, with a slight coloring too it... like a wall. You always say the color of the wall is white, then, when you have to fix a hole and you get white paint, you notice that the white color is not completely white. It shimmered in the light like a wall too... a perfect, clean wall... perfectly melding into his snowy hair...

Matthew sighed happily and let his hand glide up to his face, gently cupping his cheek. He leaned in and kissed his lips softly, pulling away to watch his beautiful deep Violet eyes open. They shimmered like deep pools of light, holding beautiful secrets below the surface that only Matthew would be permitted to see.

Ivan starred back, enjoying the eye contact to the fullest as he cradled the Canadian's waist. They were so close... mostly because they had fallen asleep on the couch together... Ivan tightened his grip more as the thought entered his head. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to fall off of the couch. Matthew was grateful for this and held onto Ivan as well, gently mewing at the feeling of their vital regions rubbing up against each other.

Around 10 minutes passed before the two finally decided to move from their positions. Matthew first, and then Ivan, both got up and stretched a bit. Matthew bent over to pick up his clothes but Ivan stopped him mid bend, gently pulling his large shirt over the Canadian's slender body. "I believe this is normal after sex ritual, da?" Ivan said, smiling at Matthew as he turned around to face him. Matthew looked simply breathtaking to Ivan. His hair was messy, and yet, in the perfect way that it looked adorable... He had multiple curls sticking out from his head, and his hair shined in the sunlight... his eyes even shined... Ivan felt so lucky to have him. The Russian couldn't understand what took him so long to make his move on him... What took him so long to know he wanted too? It was like... he knew the Canadian... and yet he didn't... like there was a whole lifetime he spent with him lost and forgotten. The large Russian grabbed his boxers from the other day and placed them on, humming a tune that he had learned from his sister.

Matthew just watched him, swaying a bit as he stood. The shirt on him was warm... Matthew turned around and made his way closer to the kitchen, where he began fondling around for flour. He wanted pancakes... but, being as out of sorts as he was right now, maybe using a stove wasn't such a good idea? Luckily his fondling paid off and he was able to grab out a bottle of Nutella. Eh? why not. The Canadian grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and took a huge spoonful out of the nutella, licking it once on one side of the large glob. Ivan entered the room and was standing at the door, just watching as he proceeded to lick along the edge of the other side carefully. Matthew continued with this, gently licked the edges till his blob was perfectly smooth and only went as far as the edges of the spoon. The Canadian gently began lapping at the top of the glob, bringing it down to a smaller size vertically. Every few laps he would repeat the side licking process, making sure everything was perfectly shaped at all angles... till he got down to the exact spoon-shape. It was perfect~ just enough to fill the spoon. Matthew brought his tongue to the end closest to the handle and gently licked up the spoon, repeating the process on the sides he didn't get. Ivan watched, feeling gentle nudging in his boxers... he already had sex, so, he really could go without another boner... that is, if his little Matvey wasn't up for round 2.

* * *

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

* * *

Ivan sat next to Matthew at the oak table in his kitchen, admiring the sunflower vase in the center. Both had just finished getting dressed, and, a now 'right in the head' Canadian had finished making them a real breakfast. Granted Ivan had much enjoyed his show earlier, but, anything Matthew would make for him was desired. Tho... the Russia couldn't help but mutter 'Nutella' and watch the Canadian's face turn a new shade of red.

"So... uh... What now..." Matthew said as he bit down on his fork, smiling happily as he ate his pancakes. So good~ so good~

Ivan cocked his head to the side... what did come next? Couldn't they just stay here... no... that was boring... just staying at this table... then... what? OH GOD! ok...maybe a date or something... er... where could he take him... maybe his house... or a hockey game? but no one was playing today.

"Ne? um... vhat vould you like to do, da?" Ivan said, trying to get Matthew's input.

Matthew began thinking... hmmm... "Well, i know Alfred might need help cleaning up after the party last night. You can come with me to help... er, if you want." Matthew said, wondering if that would be ok. he was expecting a call from the American any minute now, so obviously he would have to go... but Ivan would probably rather avoid the American. They both weren't the closest after all. From the look on Ivan's face, He was idleast thinking about it before he answered with a "Nyet... i vould like to avoid the American's company for now, da?" He said, hoping he wasn't offending Matthew by saying it. They were brothers, and he couldn't avoid him forever. Matthew giggled and got up. "Thats fine, don't worry. Hmmm, you better get out of here then before he calls me or comes over here to get me." Matthew said, seeing he was finished eating, and led him down the hallway to the door.

Ivan gave the Canadian a quick kiss, and left, smiling to himself as he walked back home. He was so happy he could put up with Belarus if he had too~ hell, bring her on! he would hug her all she wanted if that's what he needed to do.

Matthew just closed his door, and, on que, his phone rang. Alfred... no shit.

* * *

"Mattie! not there! put those burgers under the sink!" Alfred said, watching Matthew try to put a few burgers into the fridge. Matthew rolled his eyes. Who the hell put burgers in every crevice of his house. Alfred apparently... Just in case he always says... Jesus. The Canadian placed the burgers under the sink, blushing a bit as he caught his reflection in the pipes. He had a small hickey on his neck. Too small for someone like Al to notice on his own thankfully, but still there.

"Why are you blushing?" Alfred said. Matthew jumped and turned around to find Al thankfully not talking to him. It was Arthur. They had found him this morning, in the backyard, half naked behind some bushes. He looked god awful, and was covered in hickeys... thankfully Alfred was oblivious and just thought he fell out of a tree or something.

"Wanker, im not blushing!" The Britt said, only blushing more as Alfred came up from behind him and hugged his waist. "right~ then why is your face so red~" Alfred said, smiling at Arthur with a perfect hero smile. Arthur muttered something in welsh as he was led out of the room by Alfred. Matthew stayed in the kitchen, finishing up the cleaning.

Francis entered the room a little while after, just as Matthew finished cleaning up the last stain. It was something white on the counter... and probably not mayonnaise...

"Mon Cher, how were things last night at zee party. I did not see you after i... went with L'Angleterre?" Francis said, smirking. That damned American was snuggling with him in the living room right now... hmph... when would he get it through his head that that British ass belonged to the French empire? no matter what Arthur said.

Matthew smiled. "Oh, uh... i went home and... yeah, just went home." He said, blushing a bit. If he told Francis, then everyone would know. The Frenchman just left it at that... tho, he had a bit of curiosity in his eyes right now. Matthew was blushing a lot... hmmm... maybe when he left him with the Russian something happened? No. That cant be right. He saw Ivan leave the party and walk home from the backyard...

"if you say so... tho, the look on your face tells me different." The Frenchman said as he led Matthew out into the living room with him and the two of them sat opposite the American and the Britt. Arthur was sitting Normally, and Alfred was snuggling up to his side, not caring that Arthur was completely stiff. He knew he loved him, he was just so bad at showing it.

Francis starred at them, smirking. He was trying to think of a strategic way to slip in between the two... the glare he was getting from Alfred told him don't even try it. Matthew just sat by himself, smiling as the three mentally argued with each other. His family was so... weird... but nice. He was glad he could be semi-involved.

Finally giving up, Francis spoke. "By the way, i think there is something our little Mattieu is hiding from us." He said, turning to Mattie and smirking, a small 'ohohohon' escaping his lips. Matthew froze as Alfred took a moment to realize who he was talking about, and Arthur just said 'Who?'.

"Spit it out Mattie. Is it another issue with the Hamburgers? Remember, don't put the cheeseburgers near the heaters or stove, you could melt the cheese off." Alfred said in a 'as a matter of fact' voice. Francis rolled his eyes. "Non, im sure it is something else. maybe something sexual~ ohoho~ Tell us Mon cher~" the Frenchman said, smirking at Matthew, Alfred looking at him with the same curiosity, and Arthur still saying 'Who?'.

"Wait, no! i just went home! promise!" Matthew said, gulping. Francis was not convinced. The Frenchman smirked and grabbed his curl, giving it a small yank. Matthew gasped and tried to grab onto his head, but it didn't help. "Tell us~ tell us Mattieu~" Francis said giggling while he tugged at the man's weakness.

"F-Fine... fine... just stop!" Matthew said, sighing in relief as Francis let go finally. "Um... well... i might have, and, don't freak out now... let Ivan come over. Because i left Kumasaboro over at your house! and... uh... he may have spent the night... but we did nothing. I SWEAR!" Matthew said frantically as Francis blushed. He had Ivan. Over. All Night... He didn't know if he should be proud or angry. Alfred's face said that someone was gonna die... and of course, Arthur was still holding the 'What, who?' look on his face.

(end)

Authors Thoughts- hmmm, so, this is gonna make it all caught up to the story on DevArt~ yay! at request of someone who found it there and wanted it updated~ please Review so i know people are actually reading it on XD

I do not own Russia, Canada, Anyone in this chapter, Hetalia, Owl City and Vanilla Twilight.


	10. Chapter 10

_'I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly'_

Ivan led out a sigh as he finally arrived at his home. His house was in the same condition he had left it... hell, his door held no scratch marks yet, which was always a blessed sight. The Russian strolled up the stairs, into the small extra room he had in his new home. It was set up like a study, with bookshelves lining the right wall, and a large mahogany desk to the center. The floor had one large red rug on it with faded gold trim and designs on it, as if it had come from one of the Czar's palaces, which it had. Ivan took pride in the old ways of his country... yes, Lenin and Stalin had done much, but... he did always feel quiet close to the old ways. His people had even come back around a bit. Well, it seemed here he would never see his people again... sadly. Behind the desk was a HUGE chair. kind of throne like in a way... or just big enough for the massive nation. Behind that was a large window, with curtains currently covering it. Ivan did that on purpose. Yes, the view was nice, but it was also cold... snowy... the last thing he wanted to see. The Russian sat in his chair, starring at the left side of the room. It was a bare wall... maybe he could hang a picture there? he wondered... Ivan smirked as he started to get an idea.

The Russian got up and placed his hands on the wall. It was pretty big... so he would need a large canvas. Ivan smirked and moved out of the room, returning shortly after with a large piece of paper backed with a board. He set it down on an ornate easel that he set up in front of the wall, and started fumbling around in a box. Finally the Russian found what he was looking for. It was several paint bottles and tubes.

"Perfect da~" Ivan said, smiling as he grabbed a brush, and put on one of his aprons.

* * *

"A-ALFRED! DON'T!" Matthew said as Alfred placed his hands on Matthew's ass, searching his person for a cell phone. He finally found it.

"Hmmm, lets see... your phone doesn't feel Commie... and you dont have a number labled 'Commie Bastard'. Ill just have to call each one to make sure hes not in here." Alfred said, moving away from Matthew, which was easy since Francis was currently holding him back.

"Mon Cher! im so proud that you found someone, but really, i must protest against Russia. Your much too small, mon petite mattieu~ he will break you! or? has he already! OH! YOUR PAPA CANNOT TAKE THIS!

"Hello, oh, hey there Prussia, sorry, gotta go man. Hello? Are you a communist. Oh, Netherlands, nevermind. Hello-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Matthew screamed, er, talked at a normal volume in a slightly frantic way.

"Wow Mattie, only 3 numbers? your pathetic man. Hey? wheres mine?" Alfred said, in a rather PO'd mood.

"Well, uh, first of all, i don't have Russia's number, i never got it... and i don't have yours because you never gave it to me Alfred... remember, i asked you one time and... you forgot i was there and kind of ignored me... so i just left. BUT THAT'S OK! Cause im too busy to call many people anywa-"

"Wait? never got it! so it was just some one night stand rape! that COMMIE BASTARD! ILL KILL HIM!" Alfred said, growling. "Dont worry Bro, Your hero will save you from his evil clutches!" the American said proudly, running out of the room to find the nearest weapon he had... and im not talking about the burgers he hid inside the wallpaper.

"W-Wait! Alfred! please! no!" Matthew said, a little louder than his normal tone, but, like always, not loud enough. Dear god... he hoped Ivan was prepared.

* * *

Ivan smiled as he made the first stroke. Whatever should he paint? Maybe some sunflowers... yes~ he loved those... or maybe he could paint something else, something to remind him of family and... friends...

_"VAIT UP MATVEY!" a small Russian boy said as his large fur hat fell over his luminous violet eyes._

_" Chase me Ivan~ Chase me!" The small Canadian said as he ran farther and farther from the Russian, traveling with him farther and farther into the cold tundra of what is now the Yukon territory of Canada._

_The small Russian followed as best he could, but he was small... very small, and did not enjoy running in the cold as much as his friend did. But he kept going, following the boy with the flowing blonde hair, trying to keep up... he didn't want to be left behind._

Ivan made a mark on the paper, as if he was in a trance or something. It was a golden brush stroke, similar to the hair color of a memory, long forgotten.

* * *

"hmmm, 1 gun, or two gun... that is the question." Alfred said as he chomped down on a burger.

"Alfred, please! be rational! Ivan did nothing wrong! he just slept over cause it was too cold for him to walk home last night! nothing happened!" Matthew said in a pleading voice as his brother loaded his first pistol.

"But Matti~ i just wanna help bro!" Afred said, pouting as Matthew swiped the second gun before Alfred could take it.

"Well, maybe i don't need your help Al... I MEAN! i just don't want someone to get hurt..." Matthew said, not wanting to be mean, even tho he had every right to tell him to back off. It was just in his nature not to tell Alfred what to do. The American smirked at his brother.

"bro, your so naive, you talk as if a communist has _feelings_. gosh." Alfred said, smirking. Matthew gave Alfred a slightly disgusted look. Someone's economic policy had nothing to do with their personality or feelings... and Russia wasn't even a communist nation anymore, so what did it matter.

"Maybe hes right America, after all, Mattieu says nothing happened..." Francis said in a rather bored tone. He wanted some juicy details, for his own personal pleasure and his fatherly protectiveness. But it seemed Matthew truly did nothing... id least he had convinced him of that much. The Frenchman decided to sit by a still confused Britt siting on the couch, looking at them both as if they were talking to air.

"Seriously, who is it you two are talking about?" Arthur said, blushing from anger. Francis just ignored him and gave the Englishman's ass a quick grope, which was answered angrily with the Britt's tea being spilled over the Frenchman's head. Alfred, having a short intention span when it came to his brother, just smiled and sat by Arthur, hiding the fact that he noticed Francis's advance, and was using a small kiss on Arthur's cheek to say 'back of bitch, hes mine'. Matthew starred at the three a little, angrily... they had really just forgotten about him? when they were hellbent on Ivan's death. knowing Francis, if he got mad, he would be serving up the Russian to the Guillotine, and Alfred would simply shoot to kill. But no... it seemed they had better things to do... Matthew didn't know if he should be angry that he was ignored, or grateful that they forgot about Ivan.

* * *

_"I. GOT. YOU!" Ivan said, giggling as he pulled on the small Canadian boy's curl that always protruded from the center of his hair. Matthew let out a squeak and held the curl at the base on his head._

_"OK! OK! NOW LET GO! YOU GOT ME!" He said, with tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Ivan frowned, blushing a bit from childish embarrassment._

_"B-BUT IF I LET GO! YOU'LL JUST LEAVE AGAIN DA!" Ivan said, his own tears starting to fall. "I DONT VANT YOU TO LEAVE ME AGAIN MATVEY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" The Russian cried, still holding onto his curl. Matthew winced, starring up at Ivan and trying to smile._

_"Pu- please Ivan... i promise ill stay, just let go..." The small boy said, wincing again as he felt another strong tug on the curl. The Russian boy sniffed and exchanged another glance with him. "P-Promise... Promise you will never leave me..." Ivan said, sniffing again._

_"I PU-ROMI-SEEE!" Matthew said, trying to keep from crying from the strange feelings forming in the pit of his stomach from the curl. "Please Ivan! it feels so weird!"_

_"Matvey will NEVER leave... he will always stay vith Ivan... forever and ever... da?" Ivan said, loosening his grip on the Canadian's curl, and crying still, but now with a look of childish hope and happiness on his face._

_"Of course..." Matthew said as Ivan gently let go. "Forever and ever~ ok?" Matthew said, giggling as he hugged the Russian. Ivan took everything so seriously. It was just tag. It didn't mean he would really leave him._

Ivan continued to pain in his trance like state, now making a thin, loop-de-loop blonde curl, protruding from the center of the golden locks he drew.

* * *

An hour passed by... an hour of Francis and Alfred waging mental war with a poor britt in between them, and an invisible Canadian opposite of the trio. Matthew sighed and starred at his phone... about now, he really wished he had Ivan's number... it would be nice to actually talk to him. He would have to get the number next time he saw him. Matthew sighed and rubbed his neck, allowing his shirt's collar to stretch down a bit... revealing a rather large hickey. It took a moment for Matthew to process the transition from Francis sitting on the couch, to hovering over him, followed by a now renewed angry American.

"Whats the diagnosis?" Alfred said sternly, fumbling for his gun. Frances leaned down and sniffed at the abused skin.

"Its around 6 hours old, duration about, eh, 1 hour to 2... and very..." Francis gave it another sniff. "Russian." He said, his tongue rolling as he spoke the name that was forever taboo in the American's ears.

"Ah... is that SO." Alfred said, glaring accusingly at his brother. "Im guessing it was not consensual?" He said, glaring more.

"Well, uh, actually America, i think he wanted it-" Alfred ignored Francis, holding the gun sideways and smirking. He would put a cap in Russia's ass gangster style. yeah. Cool... gangster style yo ** XDXD just had too **.

Matthew fearfully got up when Francis got off of him, and tried to hide the large blush on his face. "Please. please! of course it was consensual! don't Alfred!" Matthew said, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. What could he do? God, how could he warn Ivan!

"Lad, you seem pale, you alright?" Arthur said as Canada sat by him. Matthew gasped a little, did he really just notice him? "Alfred, im talking to you, don't just gape at me." Arthur said, sipping some more of his tea. oh... that explained it.

"Uh, sorry Arthur, im not America, im Canada eh... you know, your colony?" Matthew said, smiling at him.

Arthur blushed in embarrassment. "Oh? really, so sorry. Bloody hell, must be getting too old." Arthur said, laughing a bit as he sipped more tea. Who was Canada? ah, it didnt matter, it wasnt Alfred, he would just have to remember that. "well, uh... whats wrong?" Arthur said, changing the subject.

"Oh... well... those two are going to try and kill Russia..." Matthew said, sulking a bit as he heard Alfred and Francis conversing on their battle plan. Arthur frowned and did something... surprising.

"YOU TWO GITS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" He yelled, smacking both of them upside the head. "Honestly? what was the point of coming here if you both were just going to pick fights with other countries?" The Englishman said angrily. Alfred and Francis both turned around, Francis's face carrying an annoyed look, and Alfred carrying a tearful look.

"But IGGY! He raped Mattie!" Alfred wined, his gun dropped to ground from the hit to the head.

"I don't want to hear about your Imaginary friends America, nor about how Russia somehow raped them. That is extremely inappropriate language, i should wash out your mouth with soap!" Arthur said, not letting up on his scolding tone. Alfred continued to wine, but, it was obvious that it didn't really bother him. Attention from Arthur was attention from Arthur, and Alfred was an attention hog. The longer it went on the better. Francis just frowned and left him to get scolded, better Alfred than him. Francis sat by Matthew and half smiled.

"Dont worry, im sure hell forget halfway through their idiotic conversation mon cher. " Francis said, smiling at Matthew. Matthew smiled back at him. Papa was there for him, id least half way. The two sat in silence as Alfred and Arthur argued.

* * *

"There, all done." Ivan said, wiping sweat from his forehead. He stared at the painting in... shock. What did he just paint? The painting was beautiful. It was a snowy landscape, with trees to either side and mountains in the distance. In the center were two boys... two small boys. both were holding hands and sitting in the snow together. The boy to the left was smaller than the boy to the right, and had beautiful longish blond hair that framed his face, and a loop-de-loop curl protruding from the center of his hair. He wore nothing but a white sheet that almost blended into his white-pink skin completely. His eyes were a stunning bright violet color, and shined in what appeared to be moonlight, since the sky above them was dark, and held stars. He glowed like the sun. To his right, holding his small hand was a boy with ashed silver blond hair that delicately framed his face. Atop the hair was a fur hat, one that was just a tad too big for his head, and slightly covered one of his brilliant violet eyes that glowed in the moonlight like the blond's. Unlike the blond's, which were had a warmth to them, his were cold. His skin was pale white as the snow that surrounded them, and unlike the other boy who wore merely a sheet, he wore a large fur coat, and a large pink scarf, as if he feared the cold... while the other embraced it. The two were smiling at each other, holding hands and staying close as they could. They looked perfect... like they belonged together... like they were made for each other.

Ivan smiled... sure, it was kind of creepy that it was not what he thought to paint, nor was it an image he knew he had ever seen, but it was cute. The Russian took care in framing it and placed it on the wall.

"There... now this room is perfect da..." He said, smiling as he stared at it, his dream coming back to him. He wondered just what it meant...

He sighed, starring at the smaller version of Matthew... his Matthew. He longed for him now... so bad... Ivan sighed and layed on the rug, gently dosing off.

* * *

Author's Thoughts- so, its up. surprisingly closer to my update on the last chapter -im talking devart wise, on here its been longer-. So, yeah... this chapter flowed extremely well, and i found myself easily writing it. I loved writing it and i hope you enjoy~ next one soon i hope~

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, America, England, france, Owl City's song Vanilla Twilight, you know what, you get it X3


	11. Chapter 11

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 11

"Brother~ BROOOOOOTHEEEEER~ come out come out~" a chilling feminine voice echoed through the halls of Ivan's home. The Russian cringed and hid under one of the beds in a guest room. The Russian had called his other sister, Katyusha... but she was not there, no, she never is... its always the crazy younger one. Ivan loved his sisters both, he really did... just, when it came to Belarus, the love he had for her was not mutually shared. She had a desire for more than just brother sister love... footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. Ivan cringed as he heard the creaking of the floorboards, felt the air getting colder... This all started when she came over... when she came into his office unnanounced... when she saw him, making plans to visit with a certain Canadian... when she saw the portrait he painted.

"Brother~ Dear Brother~" Natalya repeated, entering the room slowly. Belarus looked around slowly, analyzing each detail of the room closely... She stalked closer and closer to the bed, causing Ivan's heart to stop. The Russian held his breath, waiting. One... two... three secounds of silence... and...

**"! "**

Someone screamed, which made Ivan jump... it wasn't him, no, it was? Katyusha! Natalya scuttled out of the room and ran toward the scream, surprised to find her sister in the front entrance, staring at what was a spider. Natalya sighed heavily and put her boot to the wall where the spider was climbing. Poor little guy.

"S-Sestra, you didn't have to K-Kill hiiihm..." Katyusha said, trying to wipe away her sobs.

"Vell, you vouldnt have stopped screaming if i hadn't sestra..." Natalya said, hanging her head a little low and standing before her older sister. "I vas trying to find Braht... It seems he has left tho, da." Natalya said, sulking a little, ending her sentence with her older brother's 'da'. She loved Ivan~ how he spoke too~ Katyusha stopped crying and hugged her little sister. To her it was cute, how Natalya loved Ivan so much.

"Lets go and find him outside then, Tak?" the Ukrainian said, using her own language over that of their brother. Yaketerina enjoyed her independence and, unlike her sister, did not cling to the old ways. The two girls left the house, gingerly shutting the door behind them, and began their trek into town. The baltics lived across town in another neighborhood, maybe them were hiding Ivan.

Meanwhile, the Russian emerged from his hiding spot, letting out a few breaths and feeling for his heartbeat. It was back, and slowly returning to normal. The Russian smiled and walked back into his office. He had to clean up before Matthew got here. Ivan smiled as he readjusted the painting on the wall, and placed his sunflower's back in their vase. The dreams had kept repeating... the same dreams of the little boys... He wished he knew what they meant... He pondered things as he finished cleaning up his small office dwelling and retired to a couch in the living room, awaiting his dear little Matvey's arrival. Naturally, Natalya would tell Katyusha... which he didn't mind exactly, but, still... he wanted to tell her himself, without the young Belorussian's intervention.

* * *

_'The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly'_

Ivan smiled as he heard a knock at his door. The large Russian got up from his couch and practically sprinted to the door, smiling even more when he saw the petite Canadian standing in the doorway. It had been around 3 days since they saw each other... since their first night together. The Russian was completely ecstatic to see him there, all his, without family of 'friends' to intervene.

"My Matvey~ im so glad to see you da~" Ivan said, pulling the Canadian into a firm, comfortable hug. Matthew squeaked a bit, his face turning 2 shades of red. Ivan just giggled and let him go, closing the door behind Matthew, locking it of course just in case. The Russian led Matthew to his living room, waiting for him to sit down and immediately taking a seat right next to him. Matthew layed his head on the Russian's chest, enjoying the moment. He hadn't seen him in forever it felt like, because of Francis's constant need for attention, and Alfred's constant attempts to walk out the door and decapitate Ivan, which of course Arthur kept stopping. Ivan snaked an arm around Matthew's waist, pulling him even closer, both snuggling up to each other happily as Matthew spoke.

Ivan spoke to Matthew. "i have a movie vee can watch if you vish. I believe you said you enjoy Disney? i have the Rapunzel movie, tho it is in Russian." Ivan said, continuing to snuggle up to his Canadian lover. Matthew pondered what he said for a moment... Rapunzel? OH! he must mean Tangled... hmmm, that would be interesting. He had seen the French version and the English, and a difference in Language isnt that bad. He was curious how the Russian version would sound.

"Sounds like fun, lets put it in!" Matthew said, smiling at Ivan. He loved Disney movies, he really did. Tangled was amazing, in any language. Ivan giggled at his enthusiasm and grabbed his remote, starting the movie with Subtitles for the Canadian. The two sat there in silence, watching intently, enjoying the music and story despite it being Matthew's first Russian movie, and Ivan not being a Disney Princess fan. As the movie finally ended, Ivan snuggled up closer to Matthew, who was trying to sing along to the ending song in Russian.

"Vould you like to go out in town, or vee can stay here." Ivan said, humming as Matthew tried to sing, getting it eventually.

"Yeah, i would love too."Matthew said, smiling at Ivan and blushing a bit.

"Da, and then vee can come back here later for~" Ivan giggled and tickled the Canadian's side, which made Matthew blush and squeal. The two sat together a moment longer before they got up and made their way out the front door. It was snowing... what else was new. Ivan took Matthew's hand and they both walked down the sidewalk toward town close together. The snow fell softly as they walked, both smiling and waving to people that passed by. Thankfully no one they knew that would cause trouble showed themselves that day, and they were able to walk into town without any issues.

* * *

"Ivan, are you ok?" A certain Canadian said, poking the Russian between his eyes. The two were currently snuggled up close on a park bench, watching the snow fall and children play. Ivan had been daydreaming as he watched them. Nations could get pregnant, regardless of gender, it was just a rumor, but, Ivan was hopeful. To have a child to care for would be nice... especially if it was with a certain someone. The Russian's daydreams of a lovechild of him and Matthew ended when he felt the Canadian poke him however.

"Da, im fine... i vas just thinking..." Ivan said, smiling at Matthew and nuzzling the crook of the Canadian's neck with his nose. "Vhat if vee had a baby?" Ivan said, giggling. Matthew just blushed. They had only been 'together' for a few days and he was thinking about that?

"Uh, well, im sure it would be a, uh... interesting experience... " Matthew said, grabbing Ivan's hand and getting up. "Uh, hey, lets start heading back home, i feel like being inside." Matthew said, changing the subject -like a boss TIMELORD!-. Ivan just followed obediently, not whatsoever thinking of the previous subject. Matthew was more important, and if he wanted to get home, then Ivan would get him home. The two walked quickly, slowing down finally as they both arrived at the house... with the door freaking unhinged?

Ivan starred at the house fearfully, recognizing the handiwork of his sister. What in gods name had happened? The Russian's natural instinct said Belarus. His sister, the single most obsessive, crazy woman he knew... yes, he loved her just the same, but, she made it hard to with her... acting out. The Russian felt Matthew's grip on his hand loosen and re-gripped it, offering the Canadian a soft smile, saying 'its ok'. He had gone through this many times. A quick check around the house and a call to a carpenter would fix things. Ivan led Matthew inside, his grip on the Canadian's hand tight, for fear of the Belorussian appearing out of nowhere and harming him. Matthew was unaware of Belarus and how she was the culprit, as far as he knew, some robber had broken in. Regardless, the two walked in, and began checking the house.

* * *

_"He knows. Stop resisting the inevitable."_

_"For all we know he doesn't know yet, he could just be unaware!"_

_"Nyet my darling, we both know the time has come to finish what we started."_

_"No... Just wait. Hes MY son. "_

_"And Mine too."_

_"For all we know that's not even true. "_

_"Do not deny it, we know its true."_

_"NO! Byzantine and me were very... well, close. And Novgorod has plenty of his own qualities anyways."_

_"As he has mine."_

_"Regardless... we will wait... and watch..."_

_"..."_

_"I take that as a yes."_

* * *

Ivan let out an angry sigh as he tried to piece together one of the small Matroshka Dolls he kept on his Fireplace. They were so adorable, and hand made too! His sister wouldn't destroy such a thing would she? i mean yes, she was crazy, and very destructive, but she was smart and wouldn't do something that would hurt her situation. The Russian could hear Matthew in the background, sweeping up the kitchen. Not as much damage in there, just some broken plates, and food on the floor. Very unlike his sister, who would go for as little destruction as possible, minus broken doors. Ivan knotted his eyebrows together, thinking deeply about candidates. The American lived around, so maybe it was him, he did have the balls to do such a thing, and hated Ivan, which was a mutual feeling between the two. But it wasn't like him to just do it for no reason either... and he didn't know about him and Matthew, right? Maybe he did! Ivan would have to ask him later.

Matthew emerged from the kitchen to find Ivan piecing together the small little structure. He knelt by the Russian and smiled, helping him. Ivan blushed a little, letting the Canadian assist him and, with the help of some glue, was able to put the small figures back together with their former quality slightly restored. Granted there were some visible cracks here and there, but, he would probably forget about them a few centuries from now.

The Two sat in silence, watching the fire burn in the fireplace. They had restored the first floor, which wasn't much work... But Ivan suggested they not take a look at the second floor for two reasons, one he spoke to the Canadian of, and one he kept to himself. The first being that as his guest, he should not work on the Russian's home, the secound was that he did not want to show him the things he kept upstairs. For instance, the painting, and the plans for the date, and all the embarrassing stuff he kept. The two curled up together, the door not only locked, but bolted shut for their safety. Whoever did this had a world of hurt coming to him when Ivan identified them. The cold could barely be felt from the outside thankfully, but the two still used it as an excuse to sleep together in the warmth of the fireplace. Both cuddled up close under a blanket Ivan kept around, and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

_'Ivan, i truly hate him...' a small blonde boy said, gently massaging the bruises on the small Russian boy's face._

_'Da... i do not like him either... i vish i could just run avay from him... he has done very bad things...' the little Russian said, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Mongolia got mad at him again. He had new bruises, each bigger than the one before... this time Mister China wasn't there to protect him from further injury and the Mongolian did other things... more horrible things. the Canadian balled up his small fists angrily._

_'What if we did! what if we ran away right now! no one could stop us!" He said, standing up and grabbing little Ivan's hand, dragging him along and running into the wilderness. Ivan took a moment to react before he pulled back._

_"NYET! vee can never do such thing. Vhat about my sestra's! He vill do things to them if i am not there da!" Ivan said, tears falling from his eyes at the thoughts of the threats. Mongolia said such things of his older sister, of what he would like to do to her, things Ivan could not understand and never wanted to happen. He talked of things his men could do to his little sister, his sweet darling little sister that he promised to protect. He would never let it happen! One day, he would get bigger, he would be strong, one day... one day he would drive Mongolia and everyone away!_

_the small Canadian frowned, but obliged to the Russian boy's decision. Both still held hands, in the cold, walking slowly back toward the Strait. Matthew had to go back home, before his mother worried about him, and Ivan needed to get home before Mama found him. The two blushed as they walked, both dreaming still, both hoping, for better days to come._

* * *

Author's thoughts: Mkay, so, here it is~ hope you like. so, all fluff, i made it my mission to do no smut for this chapter cause all stories need development XD but, that's just it, i needed this to not be a development chapter either. You see, this story has layers i planned for, several plots and layers that cannot be dug into just yet. There are the flashbacks, the ancients, and others i have in mind, that need more time before they reach their peak. So, i did my best, not too much development, all fluff, and, hey, a bit of the soviet sisters for you XD There is some suggested rape, i know, but i dont want to make it obvious, or, really mention it... this isn't a dark story, id least, i dont plan on it to be, but, for historical purpose, ill have to add that. in my head canon, Mongolia took his virginity, so sad . I have noticed that on here, there are issues with the story. I am in no way a grammar Nazi, and i always spell check, and make my sentences as perfect as i can, but something in the Copy and Paste process has made my document cut up when it is put up here, so, if you find issues, i am sorry, please alert me to them so i can fix them, if you dont, there is nothing i can do. By all means, read the DevArt version that is perfect, with no mistakes, and updated first thing.

love the Russian Tangled BTW, and the French, and Tangled itself~ omg! its such a good movie! and, in a need to extend the crappy fluff scene i was failing at, i put in a movie. I highly recommend looking up the songs from Tangled in multilingual, they are all so interesting.

This is what Matt is trying to sing btw~ /Tkx9WVcKzM8

Also, for those of you reading on here, i highly recommend following me on DeviantArt, i am michikootaku1 -

- Following me on Devart allows you to follow my journal, which holds updates on all my stories, including VT, FIMP, and my oneshots, which, speaking of, i need to type up XD

Also, try following me on Tumblr, just wanna say that cause im hungry for followers XD i am '.Com'

mkay, please note that i do not own Owl City's Vanilla Twilight, The russian version of Tangled, and the cast of Axis Powers hetalia~ i do however take full responsibility for that spider. His name was Jeff... rest in peace Jeff.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight filtered through the shades that swayed back and forth in front of the large window centered in Ivan's living room. Matthew fluttered his soft violet orbs open and winced slightly from the rays. Why would such a thing as sun exist? It melted the snow, it awoke peaceful sleeping, and it even burned at times. The Canadian had a completely different view on things like sunlight and warmth than Ivan. In an almost annoyed way, the Canadian sighed and slipped out of Ivan's firm grasp, staggering up, and moving into the Russian's kitchen.

It was at this moment that the front door was creaked open...

"M-Matvey? Vhat is Matvey doing in Brat's Kitchen?" A busty, short haired Ukranian woman, familiar to Matthew, said curiously as she entered the small kitchen. Matthew jumped a little at the mention of his name, and starred wide-eyed at Katyusha for a second.

"Hey Kat!" Matthew said, carefully closing the cupboard door. He didn't know exactly what to say right now. Seriously, what could he say? 'Heya Kat, i was just sleeping in the living room with your brother and got up to get some food!' ... no... that was just stupid. Did Russia even tell her they were together? Matthew decided to just graze the surface of things and test how much she knew. If Ivan was waiting to tell her, then of course he didn't want to say too much.

"Erm, i was just getting something to eat... I was staying over last night... becauuusee..." Matthew took a moment to think about how to finish that statement, but, thankfully, Katyusha seemed to finish it for him.

"Yes, i know, because you two are togezher, right? I am so happy for Braht and Matvey!" the Ukrainian said, tearing up a bit from her proud, motherly emotions. She couldn't help it... If she was happy, she cried. If she was sad, she cried. It seemed to be her medium for all forms of emotion.

"Sestra told me earlier. She seemed rather displeased, but, i think that is just because she is vorried for braht, she cares about him very much, it is so cute." Katyusha said, fawning over the thoughts of her younger siblings, not in the least creeped out or aware of the full extent of the young Belorussian's 'love'. Matthew blushed a little, glad that his friend knew, but, a little curios about his younger sister that she mentioned. He only of course knew one side of the Belorussian, that which she showed in the public world meetings, and when he would visit with Kat and she was around. She always seemed quiet, and slightly creepy... she was very pretty though, just like her older sister.

"yeah... Im happy too..." Matthew said, not really sure what to answer with. He was glad that his friend was accepting of this relationship with her brother, but, also a little wary about it. If he lost Ivan, it would now mean loosing Kat! oh god! And she said Belarus was 'displeased'... he certainly hoped she didn't show her displeasure in a negative way. Ukraine laughed a little at the Canadian's nervousness. He was so cute when he was lost for words... too bad her brother bested her and got him first. She pouted a little at the thought and felt a few small miniscule tears well up at the corners of her eyes.

"So, Matvey is hungry right? vhy dont vee go vake up braht and make a big breakfast?" The Ukrainian woman said, replacing her pout with a smile and clapping her hands together. Matthew smiled back at her and nodded.

"Alright, ill go get Ivan, hold on..." He said, turning and taking the ever so short walk from the kitchen to the living room.

* * *

Ivan awoke slowly, gently hugging the body that was next to him. He smiled and nuzzled his sleeping partner's head, taking in a scent that was so sweet... so nice~ like baked goods, and snow... snow... ice... it was a cold smell to him... there was some perfume... wait, why did Matthew wear perfume? Ivan felt his eyes bulge as they shot open and he starred at the white blonde hair of his one and only sister.

"Braht has finally come around~ Belarus has forgiven you now~" Belarus said in a surprisingly sweet, sincere, heart warming voice... which could only mean she was genuinely happy... which could only mean she had reason to be and Ivan would have to work even harder to get the hell out of her hug. The younger female had him in a hug that was not very tight, but firm, and surprisingly comfortable... which meant he could hurt her badly if he was not careful.

"erm, sestra, nyet, please let me go..." Ivan said, trying to hide his fear. This warm, happy sister was a cute sight, but, he knew she was just happy because of false hope... But he wanted to let her down gently... Belarus blinked a couple times and starred at Russia with slightly confused eyes.

"Vhat? but... but... Braht loves Me! That is vhy he is in such a huggable mood, DA!" The girl said, her 'da' in her more normal, screeching, deep-in-denial voice. Her grip tightened on Ivan and he began to struggle, letting out pained cries and trying to find something, anything to help him escape her icy grip.

"NYET! i... i... i just thought..."

"YOU THOUGHT I VAS THAT BLONDE TRAMP! YOU THOUGHT I VAS AMERIKA! NYET BRAHT!" Belarus screeched, her grip not loosening in the slightest to Russia's displeasure. Ivan gulped and stopped struggling anymore... he would need the strength to fight off what was to come. There was something relieving about the situation though... she thought the one Ivan had painted was America... she thought he was the object of Ivan's affections. The Russian made a mental note to apologize to Alfred in the future if the Belorussian ever showed up on his doorstep demanding blood.

"D-Da... please let go..." Ivan said, trying to avoid eye contact with the crazed female and sitting in her grasp. Belarus let out and angry 'hmph' and moved from his side to his lap. Ivan felt his eyes widen as she straddled his waist, her free hand in his surprise tying his scarf around his hands. Ivan kicked out and let out cries that would not be heard as Belarus gently kissed his cheek, muttering things in Russian that both frightened and disturbed the now teary eyed Russian. Natalya's free hand snaked down the Russian's broad chest and gently slipped below the waistband on his pants and, yanked them down, revealing the Russian's checkered red, white, and blue boxers.

"Braht is becoming one, da?" Belarus said sternly, not caring in the least that Ivan was now crying slightly, using what energy he had to try and push her off... surprisingly for her size, she was quite a strong girl.

"Sestra! please!" Ivan sobbed as he felt her hand play and tug at his boxers.

"Nyet braht~ vee are going to become one, and zhen, vee are going to be married." She stated, the action to pull down the male's underwear only ceased by a sudden angry growl from the living room doorway.

"M-Matvey." Ivan said, turning his head to the Canadian who's face was red as his flag as he marched forward and tangled a hand in the Belorussian's blonde hair.

"Don't. Say .Anything." Matthew said curtly as he pulled Belarus, by the hair, off the Russian and flung her to the ground. Natalya let out a shriek as she held her head. She took a moment to let the pain stop before removing her hand and examining a few hairs that were pulled out.

"Get. Away. From **MY** man you **BITCH**!"Matthew said sending deathglare after deathglare at Natalya, who merely got up and returned his deathglares with her own icy deathglares. Ivan sat in silence, his pants still down, and his eyes intently set on Canada who was so hot it amazing the Russian he was not emitting fire as his tongue went to work, insulting his sister. Natalya, likewise, was cursing and spitting insults in Russian and even, surprisingly, Belorussian, which she almost never used since she favored Ivan's language.

Katyusha entered the room, curios of the noise, and felt a few tears well up in her eyes as she watched the two verbally destroy each other. Ivan got up slowly and quietly and moved to his sister's side, hugging her and covering her innocent ears, fearful of her picking up such awful slang that he was positive not even he ever taught or allowed Belarus to learn. His movements, tho slightly heavy footed and awkward due to his pants still being down, went unnoticed as Canada and Belarus continued to go at it.

"Bliad'!"

"Cunt!"

"Dolboeb!"

"HOSER!"

"Shluha vokzal'naja!"

"INCESTUOUS BITCH!"

"МОРГАЛА ВЫКОЛЮ, ПАДЛА!" the Belorussian shrieked as she lunged forward at the Canadian, metaphorical and literal claws out. Matthew growled and grabbed her wrists. The two remained there, hands locked and neither giving in. Ivan frowned, finally over his previous scare, pants up, and his sister safely in another room where she could be free of such vulgar language in her midst.

"Zhat is enough. Sestra, please leave... im sure Yaketerina can take you home safely." Ivan said, trying to be firm, but failing slightly, since he was addressing the one he loved, and his younger sister who he feared and loved.

It took a moment for the two to stop glaring at each other long enough to acknowledged Ivan's words, but, slowly but surely, they let go of each other and moved to opposite sides of the room. Belarus gave Ivan a look of slight hurt before she retreated to the room her older sister resided in. A few minutes later, both had left, sadly, without so much as a good bye from even Katyusha, who was much too on edge from the fight to truly say anything.

Matthew stood in silence one one end of the room, Ivan still where he had been previously, in the same silence. It wasn't till a small ring could be heard from the kitchen that one of them finally emerged from their vegetable-like state.

"You have some serious explaining to do..." Matthew said angrily as he passed Russia and sashayed to the kitchen, not wanting the food Kat had been making to burn.

Canada smiled as he took out what was pirozhki from the oven. He had known a lot about Russian food from Kat, since she cooked most of the food for Ivan when he was younger and such. He starred at the counter and noticed something else... it was batter, and there was a ready to go pan on the stove's burner. Matthew blushed a little. Katyusha told him about Bliny, Russian pancakes, but he hadn't ever had any. He wondered how to make them... he might as well wing it since kat left. Ivan entered the kitchen shortly after Matthew and just sat down and watched him.

Matthew poured some of the batter into the pan and spread it thin. It was... white... and white... and still white... with the pan this hot shouldn't it be brown already? Matthew frowned and prodded the edges with his spatula. He frowned as the batter's edge caught on his spatula and stuck, ruining the Russian pancake. The Canadian let out a dissatisfied 'tsk' and trashed the limp white stuff and poured in some new batter. Again, it wasn't browning! wtf! Matthew growled and ever so carefully prodded it, once again destroying its shape and trashed it. Ivan watched him, an amused smirk on his face as Matthew kept trashing each fail blini. Finally, with a little more than a fourth of the mixture wasted, Ivan stepped in.

Matthew blushed as he felt the Russian wrap his arm around his waist and take hold of his spatula hand with his own.

"Don't touch it, just vait..." Ivan said, watching the white circle get dryer in the middle and, finally, after a little while, crisp at the edges. He gently flipped it, and smiled as the bottom was indeed brown like it should be. Matthew watched, a little pissed that a pancake of any sort bested him... well, this was a one time thing, he was just aggravated is all. Next time, he would make the best goddam blini in Russia! Matthew blushed as Ivan swayed a little, pouring batter, waiting, and flipping. It was... nice... yes, he was still mad about what he walked in on earlier, but this was really nice. Ivan hummed a little tune and nuzzled Matthew's head, kissing his hair gently as he kept cooking, one blini, two blini, three blini, four... and so on, till the mixture was spent, and Matthew's face was a perfectly adorable shade of red from the long contact.

"Is Matvey still mad?" Ivan said, turning Matthew around after turning the oven off and removing the pan from the burner. He leaned on him, with his arms firmly holding his back to keep him from falling over onto the stove top. Matthew pouted and nodded his head.

"O-Of course i am..." He said, his voice soft despite the slightly girly, jealous tone it was in. Ivan marveled at it, how a voice could remain so soft and gentle despite what it said or the underlined tone. The Russian mimicked his pout and gently leaned in to kiss him. Matthew hesitated for a moment before meeting the Russian half way and kissing him a little possessively. In most cases, Ivan was the dominator, but, just seeing that other woman, nation, person, psycho on him made Matthew so angry. Ivan let Matthew be in control and supported his ass as he lifted him up a bit, moving to a counter to sit him on. Matthew smirked as he continued to kiss the Russian and kneeded his hands into his shirt, his legs subconsciously wrapping around Ivan's waist.

Ivan held onto the sides of the counter, letting Matthew have his way completely. He was angry, and Ivan would do whatever he could to make him happy again. The Russian blushed as he felt the Canadian's legs begin to kick off his pants, and opened his eyes to catch the perverted glint in Matthew's as they fluttered open and he broke the kiss.

"Im the only one that can do this Ivan... don't let it happen again..." Matthew said, bringing one of his hands down to play with the waistband on Ivan's boxers. He was being a little out of character at the moment, but, whatever, he could have his moments right? The Canadian possessively took Ivan's mouth again before moving his kisses down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh as Ivan moaned and squirmed in his leg-lock around the Russian's waist. Ivan wrapped his own arms around the Canadian's waist, fighting the urge to just take over and counter fuck him.

Sadly, he never had the chance to try to fight, since Matthew suddenly stopped. The Canadian let out a moan as he felt something vibrate against his leg... his phone. Matthew fished the electronic device from his pants and leaned on Ivan's head, burying the Russian's face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around the head to keep it there as he spoke on the phone. It was Alfred... demanding that he showed up at his house to help him clean up a mess that was made in his front yard. It seemed some crazy chick with a knife was seen tearing up his lawn. Matthew growled a little, knowing exactly who it was, and clicked the phone off.

"Erm, sorry, i gotta go Ivan..." Matthew said, blushing a little and kissing the Russian on the head.

"Da. of course.. " Ivan said, feeling a little remorse as he felt the blonde's legs slip off of his waist and watched him leave the kitchen to find his coat and shoes. Ivan starred at the food on the table and wondered just what he would do with it. It seemed it would go to waste now... what a shame. He left the kitchen and made for the door, catching Matthew just before he left and gave him a quick kiss, setting him back as the dominant again. Matthew rolled his eyes and walked out the door, heading a short distance to the house of one Alfred Freedom Jones.

Ivan watched him go, closing the door slowly and retreating to his living room for warmth when the cold finally got the better of him. Ivan sighed and picked up the blanket they both had slept under the night before. It still smelled like maple... He giggled as he folded it and put it away, and began cleaning up the second floor.

Surprisingly, most every room he had checked was untouched. It wasn't till he got to the office that he found the true extent of the damage to his home. there, centered in the room, was the painting he made... shredded in the canvas. Sunflower petals littered the room, and a broken vase could be seen to the far corner of the room. His desk was covered in random papers, scattered everywhere on and around the oak wood, which, now held many scratches and chips in it.

Ivan slowly, shakily, stepped closer and closer to the tattered art piece. It held small trails of ice and frost on the edges of each cut, and yet looked like it was burned underneath the freeze. Ivan had only seen such things before in battle... when 'he' was fighting. Such thoughts made Ivan less surprised than he should have been, when he heard an icy, hard voice behind him.

_"Moi Son... Vee have been vaiting."_

* * *

Author's thoughts- YES! check this off my list of work! as i write this description it is exactly 4 and something hours since i started writing this... my my, i hope my other one takes less time XD well, hope its good. i wrote this on literally nothing, i just went with whatever i could think of... surprisingly it came out ok to me. I think it has some serious irrelevance, but, i made an ok Ukraine and Belarus chapter that i am ok with putting up. Im worried about size, since i was writing it on my hotmail and it looked small, but, then i put it on the devart text thing and it looked way longer, so, lots of hope!

oh, and some good cliffhanger plotness at the end, so i have something to work towards on the next chapter! hope you like. translations are here -points down-

Bliad'-whore

Dolboeb-Fuckhead

Shluha vokzal'naja!-Train Station whore

МОРГАЛА ВЫКОЛЮ, ПАДЛА!- ILL POKE YOUR EYES OUT FUCKER!

i got these from a site on russian swears, didn't really get too creative with their fight, wanted you all to just, you know, use your imaginations. SEE THAT LAST ONE IN ALL CAPS! THAT'S DEDICATION! i could only find that in lowercase cyrillic so i went and copied and pasted each capital letter! lol i think iv just about memorized it now. if im reading it right, its Morgala vikolyu Padla. anyways, if im wrong with any, let me know, im happy to change and edit. -im a grammar freak, so i die a few times over when i re-read a story and find a spelling mistake or anything like that-.

oh, and, a note on the blini thing. So, to make sure i wasn't being an ignorant American like i usually am and just saying its like making a pancake, i actually looked up a recipe. When i did, i found that it looked really easy, and i had all the stuff, so i was all 'PROCRASTINATOR MAN! AWAY! LETS MAKE SOME RUSSIAN PANCAKES!', and, after making the mix -i used unsifted flour, cause i don't have a sifter .-, i tried to cook them. i had no vegetable oil, so i just winged it since i had a nonstick pan... bad idea, cause they stuck and, cause im impatient, i kept moving them and ruining them -hence why i made canada XD-. After messing up three of them, i threw away the whole mix in a rage and went back to writing, making Canada have my experience, despite the fact i think hes way more patient, and would do 10 times better probably.

Oh, and, Seme, Catty, Bitchy Canada, hope you all liked, cause i was wary about writing it. I usually make my characters very Canon, cause i rp and just play them that way, so i write them as such... but, when i made Canada OOC like that, i felt really weird, and was a little worried about reactions if i made him too OOC -which i probably did-, and yeah... so, hope you like, if you didn't, im really sorry, ill try to do no more OOC Canada for the story! if you did, then, i guess ill let him get a little OOC more often.

I do not own hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City and their music, or any of the characters featured in this chapter.

a note to readers, when i upload a document, sometimes it cuts words, please, if you find a mistake or a weird cut word, let me know so i can fix it.

WOOT! someone let me know about two cuts, thank you so much~ fixed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 13

"SERIOUSLY? WHO WOULD CUT UP MY LAWN!" Alfred yelled angrily as he fished up some more shredded earth. Whoever that chick was, she was gonna get it... oh would she... i mean, sure, she was kind of cute, but, there was no way the American would allow someone to get away with things like this. After all, he was the Hero, which meant he needed a lawn worthy of a hero, and a shredded up lawn was so NOT a hero worthy lawn. Alfred let out an annoyed growl as he felt the cold earth. Just that morning, he had worked so hard to get rid of all the freaking snow on his lawn. I mean, sure, Arthur told him it couldn't be done, and maybe he set the lawn on fire a COUPLE times, but, he got most all the snow melted... then SHE came along busting a freaking tit and started screwing EVERYTHING up.

"Shut your mouth you Git!" Arthur shouted, flinging some dirt at the American, an annoyed look on his face. The Britt of course had tried to call the police before the two took to cleaning up, but, Alfred insisted on letting the 'Hero' take care of it. Naturally, Arthur would have answered to such a thing with something about how Vigilantes were illegal, but, the idea of Alfred making more a fool out of himself was much too tempting to pass up.

"But IGGY~! it was my poor lawn! I-I named it Kevin! we were gonna watch the snow fall on the commie's house and everything together!" Alfred said, whimpering and whining.

"Don't 'But Iggy' me Alfred, now, you finish up here, and im going to go make some tea..." Arthur said, of course, not moving inside the American's house, but, instead, walking down the road, toward his own home. Heaven knows how long it will take for the Britt to find good tea in the Hamburger idiot's home.

Amongst all this interaction between the two blond nation, another remained off to the side, finishing up the area his brother assigned to him for maintenance. Matthew Williams let a cute smile cross his face as he stood from his working position and turned around. Alfred of course, was done as well, and now retreating into his warm home, away from the cold of the outside world. Matthew if course cared little that Alfred had forgotten him out here, because there was only one person on his mind.

Ivan Braginski. Otherwise known as the nation of Russia.

With a small humming noise emitting from the Canadian, and the twisted curl on his head bobbing up and down, he made his way toward the Russian's home, which, thankfully, was not far from Alfred's home. This whole idea of a community, really, made visiting other nations so much easier... The Canadian wished it could have happened much sooner.

The Russian's home finally came into view and Matthew walked up and unceremoniously knocked upon his door.

_'Ill find repose in new ways,_

_Though i haven't slept in two days,_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.'_

* * *

Matthew smiled as Ivan opened the door, with, a strange expression his face.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew said happily as he jumped up to embrace the Russian. It was about late afternoon now, so the weather was getting much colder. The warmth Matthew could feel from the Russian's presence made him all the more happy and content than the act of hugging him had.

To Matthew's hug, Ivan hesitantly let his arms wrap around the Canadian's waist, supporting him as the smaller male now hovered a few feet above the ground. The Russian's face held a less than happy smile as he answered the Canadian's joy with his own proclamation of his name.

"Matvey..."

"Hm?" Matthew pulled away from the hug and starred at the Russian, his light violet orbs holding an air of confusion at the Russian's mood. Ivan returned Matthew's stare with a dead looking shrug and a fake smile. Ivan set the Canadian back down gently.

"Ivan, is something wrong?" Matthew asked, or, more like stated. Of course something was up. Matthew had only been gone about 4 hours, and Ivan was just fine when he left. Ivan merely perked up his fake smile a little and shook his head.

"Of course not Matvey. I am happy, see~" Ivan said, his eyes holding the same fake happiness as his smile now. Matthew of course, was unconvinced, but, he conceited defeat on the subject and dropped it. If Ivan would not tell him, then he would not force him... though, it still saddened the Canadian to know his boyfriend would not simply tell him what was wrong. Had he really deserved silence from him?

"Ok... if you say so." Matthew finally said, smiling genuinely at Ivan and stepping inside his home, with a blush slowly developing on his face from the sudden warmth of the building.

Ivan watched him and giggled a little, stepping closer and letting his obvious depression dissipate slowly from his face.

"Ne~ moi Matvey looks so adorable vhen he blushes~" Ivan said, taking hold of the Canadian's waist from the back and gently nuzzling his nose into the Canadian's snowy white neck, earning a brighter blush, and an adorable squeak from the Canadian.

"Er, its cold out here, should we get inside?" Matthew said, his voice taking on a new, higher pitch. A giggle accompanied his statement and the Russian mirrored his giggle.

"Da, Da, of course..." Ivan said, freeing him and moving aside so that the Canadian could enter his home. Matthew walked inside and shut the door behind him, wincing a little as he realized something a little...disturbing... The inner temperature of the house was nearly the same, if not colder than that of the outside world.

"Ivan, did you leave a window open or something?" Matthew asked curiously, moving his body closer to Russia and snuggling up to him, more for warmth than the pleasure of his company. Ivan blushed a little with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Da, im sorry Matvey. Please... uh... allow me to help you... warm up~" Ivan said, wrapping his arms around the Canadian and trying to smirk, but, the worry was still apparent on his face. Matthew thankfully missed this look, because his little mind was already thinking of one thing and one thing only.

"oh~ by all means, you are allowed~" He said, his giggling ringing in a playful manner as he snuggled into the Russian more, and had just the smallest glimmer of perverted desire in his eyes. They were after all in the midst of something rather... hot... before Al's call interrupted them, And come to think of it they hadn't had sex for a while. Ivan let the worry dissipated from his face and let a more genuine perverted smirk replace it. He lifted the Canadian a bit higher on his form and began moving toward the stairs, with much difficulty, and climbed them. As Ivan moved, the Canadian took the initiative to lift his head from his snuggling and plant a kiss on the Russian's cool lips. A moan vibrated from the Russian's throat as he returned the kiss hungrily and staggered toward the nearest door he could find.

Ivan opened the door to what was not a room, but, a closet, and darted forward toward the wall of the cramped fixture quickly. Matthew broke the kiss and let out a small painful hiss as he fell to the ground with Ivan's arms cushioning his fall. A few push brooms fell on top of the Russian's back as he hovered over Matthew, protecting the petite Canadian from any falling objects. Matthew held onto the Russian's arms and winced as finally just a can of bright red paint fell on the Russian. Matthew let out a giggle at the annoyed look of his lover, who was now discarding his large beige coat that, sadly, would probably have to be replaced. Along with the coat went Ivan's shirt, revealing his large, well toned chest... which thankfully for him, not as thankfully for Matthew was free of the Red liquid. Ivan felt some of the cool paint on his back, and some of it dripped onto Matthew, who, unlike him, did not mind the bright liquid's presence.

Matthew let his fingers crawl in a spider-like manner up the Russian's arms, gently moving through the small pools of paint on Ivan's back as the Russian watched his movements with curiosity. Matthew let a small coat of paint develop on the pads of his fingers before removing one hand and gently running the digits over Ivan's right cheek, giggling as he created little marks, similar to those Native American's were known for having. Ivan smirked at the Canadian playfully and moved in to kiss the Canadian, his fingers still on his cheek.

Matthew kept his fingers holding Ivan in place as he kissed his Russian lover hungrily. Ivan moaned as Matthew put up a fight at first, but after a few moments of dominance let Ivan take control or the kiss. As the Russian's tongue explored the crevices of Matthew's moist cave, his fingers snaking down to the Canadian's waist, moving under the waistband and taking a firmer grip on the smaller male's thighs. Ivan pushed against the Canadian, propping him up to a sitting position with his back pushed as far as it would go on the wall of the closet. Matthew's legs each had taken a place on either side of Ivan's figure, giving the Russian a perfect position to work with. Matthew let out a small mew as he felt the cool floor of the closet against his now bare bum. The sneak skills of a Russian... maybe Al's theory of Soviet Spies were not all bull. Matthew let one of his eyes open and moved his hands to Ivan's own pants, and, thankfully, was able to get them off quick and easy.

Finally the kiss was broken, and as Matthew gasped for air, Ivan made for his sweater, pulling it up over the Blonde's head and smirking as all that now stood between him and a fully naked Canada, not counting his socks, was a white button up shirt. Matthew draped his arms around the Russian's neck and let out a moan as Ivan's mouth attacked his neck. Ivan lapped his tongue against the Canadian's fair skin, and gently sucked at it, leaving little love marks as he trailed from the supple skin of his neck to the silk like fabric of his shirt. Ivan let his mouth close around the first button of his shirt and bit down hard, pulling the button out and growling a little as he kept working the shirt, tearing out enough of the annoying buttons to give him full chest access. Matthew mewed as the Russian took a nip and a lick here and there on his chest, working from his previous stopping point at the neck, and traveling down to the Canadian's erect nipple. As if it were one of the buttons from before, Ivan enclosed his mouth around it. He lightly bit and nipped at it, holding his squirming lover, who was mewing and moaning uncontrollably in time with Ivan's love bites.

As Ivan teased at the Canadian, he felt a growing, hard, long slender length pressing up against his groin. Ivan smirked as Matthew moaned loudest yet, feeling friction from Ivan's lower reagion rubbing against his, which, though it was unintentional, helped to speed up the Russian's resolve to end the teasing. Matthew held back another moan as Ivan slowly let his nipple free and took yet another kiss from him before replacing his tongue with his fingers. Matthew coated the digits generously, and quickly.

Ivan prepared his lover like most would, simply placing one finger after another, and stretching his tight hole slowly and expertly.

"Mmm~ Matvey, you are like Asian da, alvays so tight." The Russian said with a deep chuckle that both turned Matthew on and slightly scared him. Ivan let out a deep moan as he heard his dear little Matthew squeak from the added pressure of his 4rth finger finally.

"A-All ready then?" Matthew stuttered out as a blush overtook his face, and he felt Ivan pull his fingers out of his tight crevice and position himself, his hands firmly on the Canadian's thighs, and Matthew's back completely pushed to the wall. The Russian let his forehead rest on Matthew's shoulder as he slowly pushed into his prepared hole, let out a long and low moan as, despite the careful prep, he was still greeted with those tight, powerful walls of the Canadian's entrance. Matthew mewed and squirmed as Ivan fully sheathed himself into the Canadian and began backing up, and pushing in again abruptly.

Matthew moaned as the Russian began thrusting him, deeper, harder, and faster, keeping time with Matthew's own moans and searching for that perfect spot he had found so long ago. With one long, high pitched moan from the Canadian, Ivan successfully located it. Ivan let out a grunt as he kept thrusting, his broad chest against Matthew's chest and erect length.

Time seemed to pass slower than it actually was going as the two steamed up the closet, and, in extension, the hallway of the Russian's home... but, like all good things, it had to end sometime. With one final long and shrill cry from Matthew in pleasure, the Canadian came, and, less than a moment later, the Russian came from the contractions of Matthew's entrance around him.

Matthew blushed as he felt the Russian continue to pant against him, and fall limp, still inside, and causing Matthew to follow him and, well, fall on top. Ivan chuckled as he felt Matthew pull off of his spent organ and squeak from a sudden cool liquid pouring onto his back. Another can of paint, this time green, had fallen... thankfully still on the shelf... but it was pouring down all over, first Ivan, and, now with the Absence of the Russian's back, Matthew himself. Ivan let out a, despite the situation, childish giggle, as the paint traveled from Matthew's back to his chest. This was a rather interesting endeavor it seemed... Ivan abruptly stopped his giggling when he remembered of course that all that paint was all over him, and dried, so he looked just as silly if not worse.

With a pout, Matthew rested his head against Ivan's chest, ignoring the continuous stream of paint in favor of resting his tuckered out little body. Ivan stayed put, not wanting to disturb his 'little Matvey'. Matthew raised his gaze to Ivan and blushed a little, his pout finally leaving his face, replaced by a content smile.

"Ivan... Lets stay together a long time... ok?" Matthew said, his blush growing a little. Ivan himself blushed at this, previous thoughts beginning to resurface. Thankfully Matthew was unable to see the worry and sadness that had now taken residence on the Russian's face, completely opposite of the tone of his voice as he spoke.

"Da. Of course."

With that, Matthew let his eyes flutter close, and began to drift off. Ivan took a moment to think.

_'Its for the best... if he does not know...'_

With that resolve, the Russian drifted off himself, reliving his own personal hell of the afternoon once more. Little did he know, worse things were developing, just outside his very home.

* * *

Authors Thoughts: Just FYI, im not racist, that Asian tight joke is something an ex-friend of mine always said... he was a huge pervert . He said he liked Asian girls because... yeah... so anyways, hope you like this chapter.

Hey, remember how i have a fear of short length on a chapter? no, well i do, and this one is hopefully substantial enough to be worth your 2+ month wait. Im not gonna lie, im a lazy ass person, and i have not written a new chapter, or answered any of my comments because, well, im too busy doing NOTHING! -procrastination man, AWAY~-.

really sorry . once i finish updating this, im gonna go through and take care of my mail, and, tomorrow, i will be writing a new version of this chapter... a teaser XD because whilst i wrote this thing, my dear friend Finn and me had a rather... interesting conversation... you'll see what i mean once i write it.

Oh, and hey, ITS UP! im like, really REALLY happy about that. You get a small hint at the fact that bad things happened, but, for the sake of a plot, im not just gonna reveal those things via thoughts. Might make it in flashback form next chapter, or wait till there's the right moment to reveal the shiz that went down.

Hear that?

Thats the sound of the wheels of a real plot turning...

Once again, i must ask, if you find anything like broken up text, -because it does that when i upload a file-, please tell me so i can fix it.

I do not own hetalia, Russia, Canada, Owl City and their music, or any of the characters featured in this chapter


End file.
